


Peter Parker: Adventures in Space

by all_things_fandom_and_stuff



Series: Life as Peter Parker [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Asgard, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stones, Knowhere (Marvel), Kree (Marvel), Multi, Nightmares, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poison, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, The Tesseract (Marvel), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_things_fandom_and_stuff/pseuds/all_things_fandom_and_stuff
Summary: After surviving captivity at a Hydra Base, Peter thinks his life will finally go back to normal. Unfortunately, the universe has other plans. Without warning Peter, and the rest of the Avengers find themselves separated in the vastness of space. Will the Avengers be able to find the newest member of their super family before time runs out for Peter? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!!! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!! Welcome to my newest story!!! I hope you will enjoy it!!
> 
> For all of you new to my work, I try my absolute hardest to do daily updates! Sometimes it doesn't work out, but I do my best! <3
> 
> Also, this is TECHNICALLY a sequel to my previous work Peter and His Super Family, however it is NOT necessary for you to read that first. My short summary to follow will catch you up on everything you need to know!
> 
> Spoiler alert for Peter and His Super Family:
> 
> Peter and Bucky are taken captive by a man named Bram. Bram tortures Peter, and turns him into the new Winter Soldier. Bucky and Peter are able to escape, but Peter is traumatized by the experience. He sometimes gets triggered by gunshots, which can make him have flashbacks or even put him into winter soldier mode. Also, they made a cool new friend Agent Ryan Collins of SHIELD. That is pretty much all you need to know!
> 
> Also, I'm always looking for new Beta Readers/ internet friends to hang out with, so if you would like, please come join my discord!! https://discord.gg/jtJpYnq
> 
> If you don't know what discord is, it is basically a giant group chat, and it's free. You can learn more here: https://discordapp.com/
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling!! On with the show!!! <3 <3 <3

The New York skyline had never looked as beautiful, as Peter reclined against the brick wall, popping a few Skittles into his mouth. It had been a pretty slow evening. He had assisted an old man with his groceries, and helped a lost kid find her mom, but besides that, the streets of Queens were silent. It was probably due to the sweltering heat of the July sun.

His new suit clung to his skin with sweat. Tony had installed an a/c unit, but there was nothing beating the summer heat. Peter watched the city move underneath him as he sat on the ledge of an apartment complex. If he had the choice, he would stay here forever, staring out over his favorite place on Earth, but too soon there was a beeping coming from inside his suit, and Karen was there.

“Peter, it is nearly nine o’clock. Your aunt will be expecting you.”

“Ahh, time already?” Peter answers, his voice laced with disappointment. He knew it was for the best, after all the events that had transpired over the past few months. The Avengers had been walking on eggshells around him. It bothered Peter, but he didn’t know how to bring up the subject, so he let it be.

He understood where they were coming from. If he watched someone be kidnapped, tortured, and turned into the new Winter Soldier, Peter would be concerned about them too. And it’s true, Peter still isn’t better. He still has nightmares, still jumps slightly if someone touches him unexpectedly, still tenses at loud noises, but he’s making progress. He’s on his way back to normal.

Peter swings from building to building, slowly making his way back home. He had told Aunt May that he was hanging out with Ned. Ned was good about covering for him. Aunt May is still very hesitant about allowing Peter out of the house. She’s still shaken about the last few months. Thank god she doesn’t know the truth. If she knew what had actually happened to Peter, he would never be allowed to leave the house again.

Peter crawls down the side of his building, slowly opening the window, and silently entering his bedroom. He quickly undresses, and tosses the suit under a loosened floorboard. He then throws on some pajamas, wets his hair, and grabs his towel. He stumbles out of his room, pretending to dry his hair. Aunt May looks up from the book that she’s reading.

“When did you get home?!” She says, looking over her reading glasses with a quizzical look. Peter shrugs.

“I’ve been home for a while. I probably got back from Ned’s around eight, or so.”

Peter plops down on the sofa next to May.

“How was Ned’s?” May asks, putting a bookmark in her novel to mark her spot.

“Oh, you know, it was Ned’s. Same old, same old. We played video games, built stuff out of legos, ate pizza. Typical Friday night. Do we have any food?” Peter gets up from the couch, and heads over to the fridge. Inside are a few boxes of leftover Chinese food. He pulls out the closest container.

“Didn’t get enough food at Ned’s?” May chuckles, but her chuckle quickly dies in her throat, “Peter?”

“Hmm??” he grunts, his mouth full of rice.

“Do you have that thing at the tower tomorrow?”

“You mean my internship? Yeah, I have it like I do every Saturday.”

“It’s just…. You know that I’m still uncomfortable with the whole situation, right? You’re relationship with those people literally started when you were caught in their crossfire. And don’t get me wrong, I am eternally grateful to them for keeping you safe after what happened, but don’t you think this job is a little dangerous? I don’t want anything to happen to you?”

May looks really upset, and Peter can’t help but feel a little bit guilty.

“Where did this come from, May? I’ve been doing the internship for almost two months now. And you know that Mr. Stark would never let anything happen to me. I just help him in his labs. Nothing is going to happen. I’ve got the Avengers.”

Peter can tell May wants to say more, but she sighs and nods.

“If it’s what makes you happy, I won’t stop you. Just promise me that you’ll do your best to keep yourself out of trouble.”

“I promise,” Peter says, as he sits down next to May once more, with a giant container of food in his hand, “Now down to the important stuff. What movie are we watching tonight? The Shining? Poltergeist? We’ve already seen Nightmare on Elm Street,” Peter says as he scrolls through Netflix.

“How about Alien?” May responds, accepting that their conversation about Peter’s internship is over.

“I’m going to take a stab in the dark, and say it’s about an Alien,” Peter jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“You’re not wrong. Is there any more of that?” May asks referring to the food in Peter’s hand.

“Yeah, we still have a few containers left. Do you want me to wait for you, or should I start it?”

“You can go ahead and play it, I’ll only be a minute.”

“Okay.”

 

They spend the rest of the night commenting on the special effects of the late 70’s, and cheering on Sigourney Weaver as she battles the alien. All the tension drained from the room as the night progressed until the earlier conversation was forgotten almost entirely. Peter yawned, and stretched as the credits rolled.

“The Shining, tomorrow?” He asks, rubbing his eye in sleepiness.

“You’ve got it, kiddo. But for now, I’m off to bed! I’ve got to get up early tomorrow. You should do the same.”

“I’m right behind you. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to sleep, though. I’m too excited to see The Shining. All these old movies aren’t that bad. I can’t wait for tomorrow!”

May smiles at him.

“Well the faster you go to sleep, the faster tomorrow will seem to come.”

“Good night, May.”

“Night, Peter.”

As Peter drifted off to sleep, he thought of a future that wouldn’t happen.

Because Peter wouldn’t be watching any movies with May tomorrow.

In fact, he wouldn’t be coming home at all.

Tomorrow, Peter would be light years away from Earth, stranded, and with no way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we in Wakanda??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!! I love all of you!! That is all! <3

May wraps her arms around Peter, and squeezes.

“May…..” Peter groans, though he hugs her back.

“I want you back by six! You’ve missed dinner the past few nights, and you know that I hate eating alone.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back way before then! Don’t forget, we’re watching the Shining when I get home!”

“I’ll have it all queued up so it’s ready to go,” Aunt May smiles at him, “Now you better get going! You don’t want to be late!”

“Right! The internship. See ya later, May!”

“Bye, Peter! Be Careful!” May yells after Peter, as he starts jogging towards the stairs.

“Always am!” Peter shouts back.

Peter races as quickly as he can towards the tower. Saturdays were his favorite days of the week. Being able to see the Avengers, and actually work with them was a dream come true. They had even let him tag along on a couple of missions.

When Peter reached the Tower, he was greeted by F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Morning, Mr. Parker. Mr. Stark has left instructions for you to meet Dr. Banner in the Med-Bay,” Peter’s heart plummets.

“Is everyone okay?”

“Everyone is in perfect health. They are making preparations for a mission. Time of departure is in thirty minutes.”

Peter exhales, and races over towards the elevator. He could barely contain his excitement. Hopefully, he would be allowed to tag along.

When he reached the Med-Bay, Peter found Bruce and Bucky talking. They both looked up when he entered the room.

“Hey, Pete. How’s it going? You hanging in there?” Bucky gives Peter a warm smile.

“Just taking it one day at a time,” Peter answers sheepishly. 

“That’s all any of us can do,” Bucky responds, “Well, I’m going to go see if that loveable idiot, Steve, is ready to go or not. See you guys in the quinjet in twenty minutes.”

“See you there,” Bruce says.

Peter can't help but grin broadly. Bucky had said “see you guys in the quinjet”. As in Peter would be in a quinjet. As in Peter would be going on a mission. Bruce glances over at Peter, and can’t help but notice Peter’s enthusiasm. 

“Okay, okay. I can tell you’re excited. Hit me with your questions. I know you have plenty,” Bruce says jokingly. 

“What’s the mission? Where is it? Who’s going? Is it dangerous? Will I be back in time for dinner? I told May I would be back in time for dinner. Do I need the spider suit? Should I mentally prepare myself for combat, or is it more of a reconnaissance mission?”

Bruce stares at him in shock.

“I’m always surprised by how fast your brain works. It’s really quite remarkable, Peter. So, we have received intelligence that a large vessel of unknown origins has crash landed in Western Pennsylvania. Seeing as it could contain hostiles, the Avengers have been tasked with investigating. It also had some unusual energy signatures, which are what you and I will be investigating. We are both under strict no combat limitations, seeing as we don’t know what we are up against, and it crashed in a fairly populated area. This shouldn’t take more than five or six hours, so you should be home in plenty of time for dinner. Since this is quite a large operation, everyone who is currently in the tower is going. We don’t know how much help we’ll need. Since this mission could potentially go south very quickly, yes, you will need to your suit, but again we’re both under strict no combat limitations. Did I answer all your questions? I think I answered all of them.”

“Yep!” Peter says cheerfully, “Ahh this is so incredible!! My first mission with all of you guys!”

“Yeah, and you can start the incredible mission by packing up that supplies over there on the table.”

Peter knew that Bruce was poking fun at him a little bit, but Peter didn’t even care, because he was going on a mission with all of the freaking Avengers. Well, almost all of them. He doubted Thor was here. And Rhodey typically was over at the military bases. But there were still so many people here! 

Peter packed as quickly and efficiently as he could. When he was done, Bruce and him carried the stuff over to the Jets. Peter almost yelled with happiness when he saw a familiar head of brown hair across the room. Peter ran across the room, and jumped onto Ryan’s back giving him a hug.

“RYAN!!” Peter yelled, “I missed you!! When did you get here? Did you get time off from Shield? Are you coming with us? Please tell me you’re coming with us!”

Ryan chuckled.

“Of course I’m coming with! Why else would I be here?” He teases.

“To see your favorite crime fighting spider. Duh.” Peter says, sliding off of Ryan’s back.

That’s when he sees who Ryan had been talking to.

“Wanda?!” Peter runs and embraces her in a hug as well, “I thought you were going to be in Scotland until the end of the month.”

“I got back early. Surprise!” She says.

Peter feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, I hate to break up the little reunion, you three, but we’ve got to head out,” It was Natasha. Peter looked up at her and smiled. He always felt so safe when she was around. So in control. He could almost forget….

“We’ll be right there, Nat,” Ryan tells her. He turns his back so Natasha can’t see, and hands Peter some Skittles. He puts a finger up to his lips. Peter knows how much the Avengers hate his sugar highs. At this point, Peter thinks Ryan is only supplying him with candy to see Clint and Tony make a big fuss. Peter has to admit, it is pretty funny, “Come on, Peter. You’re riding with Clint and Sam.”

“Sam’s not flying?” Peter asks.

“It’s quicker by jet.”

Peter nods. Makes sense.

And so, one by one, the Avengers board the Quinjets, and take off towards Pennsylvania.

 

The crash sight was unlike anything Peter had ever seen, and Peter had been there during the battle of New York. He was used to seeing weird stuff.

There is a giant metal ship half buried in the ground. It’s length is about the same as the height of ten skyscrapers, and it is at least as tall as one. It is utterly massive.

“How did this thing survive impact?” Peter asks Bruce, as they carry some gear over to the crash sight.

“Eye witnesses say there was some sort of weird distortion in the sky. My guess is that it had some sort of energy barrier. Tony agrees. It probably helped soften the landing a bit.”

“So what are we doing exactly?” Peter asks.

“Well, lining the ship are about ten outcroppings of some sort. These are where the strange energy signatures are coming from. We’re going to try and get some samples to take back to the lab.”

“What do you think they are?”

“The signature isn’t that far off from the slight signature that Steve’s shield gives off. My best guess is some form of vibranium, and an incredible amount of it.”

“Awesome,” Peter says, looking up at the towering structure.

 

Bruce and Peter begin to scale the tiny mountain that the impact sight created. For Peter, it was a piece of cake. He climbed buildings daily. For Bruce it was a bit more of an effort. He was out of breath after the first five minutes.

“Do you want me to carry something?” Peter asks, feeling awkward, and not being quite sure what to do.

“No, no. I’ve got it. We’re almost there,” then Peter hears him mumble under his breath, “Where in the world does he get all this energy from?”

They scale the last little bit of the hill, and approach the scratched black metal exterior of the ship.

“This part of the ship doesn’t appear to be made out of vibranium. We should be able to cut through this exterior, to reach the inside.”

Bruce pulls out a blow torch, while Peter examines the outside of the hull. Besides where it hit the ground, and a few scratches here and there, the exterior of the ship is incredibly smooth. It’s so smooth that Peter can see his reflection.

Peter jumps slightly when the sheet of metal Bruce had been cutting through falls onto the ground, and starts to slide down the steep incline. Bruce waves Peter forward, signaling for him to enter the ship.

Inside, it is very dark. There is only a faint glow from blue orbs that dangle from the ceiling. It is also deafeningly silent. 

“So what are we looking for exactly?” Peter whispers, suddenly having the urge to be as quiet as possible.

“To be honest, I’m not exactly sure. The readings were too diffuse to get a really solid location. Just try to find something that looks out of place.”

“Right. Out of place. On it,” Peter starts to scale the walls, making his way onto the ceiling. He weaves his way through the glowing orbs, searching for something that seems different.

Both of them entered what looks like a new room. As Peter tries to detangle himself from one of the orbs, he hears Bruce shout out.

“I think I found it! It’s over here!”

Peter drops down to the floor. Right as his feet hit the ground, there is a soft hiss behind him. He whirls around, just in time to see doors closing on their exit.

“Bruce….” Peter says, his spider-senses starting to tingle, “Did you just do that?”

“Do what?”

And that’s when Peter lurches, and his stomach starts to feel heavy.

They had started to ascend.

And they were moving at an alarming speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to recieve updates on when I post, please join my discord: https://discord.gg/NEXTU7x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this isn't good........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys <3 <3 <3

“Bruce? Why are we going up? Is this part of the mission?” Peter asks running over to where Bruce is. He is standing in front of a large pillar that sticks out like a sore thumb. Everything else on the ship is dark in color, almost black, but the pillar is a very light metallic color.

“I think I must have done something when I tried to get the vibranium…” Bruce mumbles mostly to himself.

“Well, undo it! I told May I would be home for dinner! I can’t end up in space!”

“Easier said than done! I don’t even know if what I did triggered the spaceship-- pod-- thing to take off.”

“Do you think we’re the only ones that took off? You think the others are still on the ground?”

“Well I don’t see the whole spaceship taking off. That thing was wedged into the earth pretty tightly. Plus it took all of that heavy damage from the crash landing.”

Peter begins pacing.

“Okay, okay. So all we have to do is figure out how to steer this thing, and point it back towards the ground, right? That can’t be too hard.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

 

“Does anyone else feel that?” Tony asks. He is standing in the middle of one of the many pods they were investigating.

“Feel what?” Clint asks.

“Oh my god, Clint, you are so oblivious,” Natasha rolls her eyes, “we’re going up. As in this pod has lifted off.”

Clint looks at her incredulously. 

“Why are you so calm about that?” Clint says.

“Eh, I’ve been in worse situations. We have Stark, we’ll be fine. It’s the others I’m worried about.”

“You think the others were in these pods?” Wanda asks, clearly upset.

“I know Bruce and Peter were. I don’t know about the other team,” Clint says.

“Wanda, can you use your--” Tony wiggles his fingers next to his temple, “-- I don’t know, what do you call it? Your weird mind powers? Can you use them to turn this ship around?”

Wanda shakes her head.

“We’re moving too fast. I could slow us down for a while, but my power isn’t strong enough to stop us.”

 

Shuri crouches in the shadows behind a pillar, silently cursing herself for getting caught up in this mess. The pod was moving fast. By her calculations, they would break orbit any minute now. They were all in deep trouble.

She had wound up getting caught in the pod with Captain America, The Winter Soldier, The Falcon, and some guy she didn’t recognize. All of them were oblivious to what was happening. She was stuck with a bunch of idiots.

Shuri had originally come to the States with her brother. They were here to represent Wakanda at a diplomatic conference in Washington D.C. when Shuri had gotten readings of vibranium in the area. Seeing as only trace amounts of vibranium existed outside of Wakanda, she had gone to check it out, and now she was stuck with these guys.

“Hey do you guys feel something?” The Falcon asked. Finally!! Took them long enough, Shuri thinks.

“My stomach feels kind of upset. I think I ate too many Skittles,” the man Shuri doesn’t recognize says, as he clutches his stomach.

“You have to stop eating all those Skittles, Ryan. They aren’t good for you,” Captain America comments.

“I don’t think it’s the Skittles. I think we’re moving,” The Falcon moves closer to the pillar, and Shuri shrinks further into the shadows. She’s not supposed to be here. She doesn’t know how they will react if they find her here.

“Moving?” The Winter Soldier asks.

“As in flying upwards. Towards space.”

“What? Why? We haven’t even touched anything!” Ryan exclaims.

“Anyone on comms? Anyone read me?” Captain America says into his earpiece. Everyone is silent for a minute while they wait for a response. 

Shuri decides it is now or never. If she doesn’t make herself known, she’s just going to appear more hostile in the future. She stands up.

“They won’t be able to hear you. This is a special type of metal alloy that blocks radio signals.”

They all jump, and whirl to face her. Everyone stands there stunned, except for The Winter Soldier who has his gun raised. 

Shuri raises her hands, making sure she appears non-threatening.

“Who the hell are you?” The Falcon asks.

“I’m Princess Shuri of Wakanda.”

“Wow! A Princess?” Ryan says, his eyes getting wide.

“Shut up, Ryan!” The Falcon yells at him, “How do we know you’re T’Challa’s sister, and why are you here?”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to take my word for it. I don’t really have any proof with me. I’m here because I got readings of vibranium in the area. Seeing as vibranium is a Wakandan export, I was curious as to how the United States got their hands on so much of it.”

“I’m not buying it,” The Falcon says, crossing his arms.

“Sam…” Captain America gives him a look.

“What?! She just happens to show up out of nowhere? For all we know she’s an alien about to eat all of our faces off,” Sam argues. Ryan’s eyes go wide as he realizes that that is an actual possibility. Shuri rolls her eyes.

“You guys are a bunch of idiots. You took ages to figure out that we were moving.”

“How long have we been moving!?” Ryan asks.

“Almost twenty minutes. If I can find the controls, I might be able to do something about our current trajectory.”

“I still don’t trust you,” Sam says, his eyes narrowing.

“Well, you better start. If I’m right, we’re about to jump into hyperspace, and we’ll be light years away from Earth. So please be quiet and let me work.”

No one argues with Shuri after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just so you guys know, I will be traveling tomorrow, so if there is a chapter, it will be very late!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> If you would like updates to when I post, or just like hanging out with internet people, come say hi in the discord!! https://discord.gg/rHzYSSX


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see some familiar faces.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Updates may be a bit later/ more sporadic than usual over the next week, but I will be trying my best to stay to a semi consistent schedule!!

“We can fix this, right? I mean how hard can it be to take control of an alien ship, and fly it back to Earth?” Peter asks, panicking.

“It would be a lot easier if Tony were here. I only know the basics when it comes to machines.”

“I know a decent amount, but I’m more of a chemistry person.”

Just as Peter finishes his thought, they feel a sudden lurch.

“That didn’t seem good. You’re not thinking what I’m thinking are you?”

“That we just entered hyperspace? Yeah, I am,” Bruce says grimly.

“Okay. Let’s not panic. The last thing we need to do right now is panic,” Peter says, obviously getting more panicked by the second.

“We’re going to be okay, Peter. Obviously this pod has some sort of pressure seal, or we would be dead already. It also probably has a destination in mind. Someone is steering it. Let’s just hope that it’s going to a friendly planet. It’s going to be--”

There is another lurch, followed by a large noise and a sudden jolt to the left, knocking both Peter and Bruce to the ground. 

“Can I panic now, please!?” Peter yells.

Bruce doesn’t answer. He gets up, and heads towards the closed door, putting his ear to the cool metal. 

“I think I hear something,” He whispers, then his eyes get wide, and he bolts for Peter, “Get back!”

Bruce only takes a few steps before the door is blasted open.

“See I told you, Gamora. This is going to be an easy job. The thing is remotely piloted. I doubt that there is anyone even--” The man spots Peter and Bruce, “Who the hell are you guys?”

Bruce steps forward, his posture getting defensive.

“I could say the same to you. You’re the ones boarding our ship.”

“Your ship? This is definitely not your ship. Last time I checked the Kree were blue, and this is without a doubt a Kree transport ship. It has that gloomy feeling. They’re really bad interior decorators.”

“They’re not that bad! You just like to put a bunch of random weird stuff on the walls,” the woman named Gamora rolls her eyes.

“Umm, not to point out the obvious, but that lady is green,” Peter whispers to Bruce.

The man must have overheard.

“Of course she’s green. She’s Zehoberei. Do you live under a rock?”

“Quill! What the hell is taking you guys so long? I could’ve had this place looted in under a minute while wearing a blindfold, and my hands tied behind my back,” A voice from the other room shouts.

“We’ve got some company, Rocket. And no one cares how fast you can steal. That’s not an admirable trait. You should not be proud of that.”

“Of course I should be proud of it! How else would I have robbed that couple on the last planet?”

“You did what!?” Gamora yells into the other room.

“What? They didn’t need that hyperdrive stabilizer.”

“Neither did we!” Quill yells.

Peter and Bruce stare at the scene in shock.

“Soooo….. Are we cool?” Peter asks.

Quill snaps his head back in their direction, like he had forgotten about them.

“No, no we are not cool. What are you guys doing on a Kree ship?”

Bruce gives Quill a long look before finally giving in.

“We found it on our planet, and decided to check it out. When we got in, it took off before we got the chance to leave. We just want to get back home.”

“Where are you folks from?”

Again, Bruce pauses, trying to assess the situation.

“Earth,” he says tentatively.

“No. Really?” Quill says, “Where on Earth?”

“Queens,” Peter speaks up.

Bruce stays silent.

“That’s awesome. I’m from Missouri.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re from Earth?” Bruce says, his mouth dropping open slightly.

“Well, yeah. Can’t you tell I’m terran? I haven’t been back in decades, but that’s where I was born.”

Before Bruce can ask follow up questions, Rocket’s voice returns.

“Quill!! This just became a rush job. We’ve got a vessel 6 units out, and approaching.”

“Damn it!” Quill yells, “Okay, we’re going to take the valuables from this ship. You’ve got approximately two minutes and thirty-seven seconds to decide if you want to come with us, or wait for that vessel to come and turn you into space dust.”

“Um, sorry. Was that two minutes and thirty-seven seconds from when you said that, or from when you stopped talking?” Peter asks.

“Dude, does it matter? The choice seems pretty obvious!”

“Well, my aunt said that I should never get into cars with strangers. I feel like spaceships still apply.”

“Whatever, man. If you want to stay here, knock yourself out. If not, you better get over to Rocket. He’s stripping the hull of the ship right now.”

Bruce and Peter give each other a look, before silently agreeing to trust the strange Earth man, and his green friend. They make their way towards the exit, when Peter stops dead in his tracks.

“Is that….. Is that a raccoon, holding a blowtorch, and wearing a tiny outfit?” Peter stutters.

The raccoon must have sensed their presence because he turns around, and glares at them.

“What are you looking at?”

Peter lets out a shaky laugh.

“Bruce, I think I’ve finally lost it.”

“Me and you both, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave me a comment!! They make me more motivated to write!!
> 
> If you would like updates on my fic/ want to make some internet friends come join my discord!! https://discord.gg/NEXTU7x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going where?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you're all amazing, and I love each and every one of you <3

“Got it!” Tony yells, victorious, just as they all feel a sickening lurch, “Damn it! That’s not good.”

“What’s not good?” Natasha asks.

“We just went into hyperspeed. This ship can only be steered when it’s velocity is less than the speed of light.”

“Well then slow it down,” Clint says.

“It’s not that simple. I only just got control of the direction of the ship. I haven’t gotten access to the metaphorical gas pedal, yet. We’re in a lot deeper water than we were a few seconds ago. Wherever we end up, we will be light years away from Earth, and if I can’t find a way to get us back into hyperspeed, we might not be going home.”

“You mean, we’re stranded?” Wanda asks, the gravity of the situation becoming apparent.

“Probably. Let’s wait and see where we end up.”

“Will you be able to tell? I mean don’t all stars look the same?” Clint asks in disbelief.

“Well, isn’t it obvious? See the blue orbs on the ceiling? They’ve been shifting around ever since we started moving. They’re a map. See, look over here,” Tony moves across the room, and point at one of the orbs, “This is the Milky Way. And over here…” He moves a few steps to the left, “This is the Andromeda Galaxy.” 

“So how do we tell where we are?” Wanda asks.

“Well, when we started, the Milky Way was above the pillar, so I’m assuming that the pillar represents the ship.”

“Okay, so we have a map. That’s not going to do us any good if we can’t turn this ship around!” Clint says getting frustrated. 

“True, which is why I’m still examining the mechanics of this ship, and will let you know when I find a solu--”

There is another sickening lurch, and Tony’s eyes immediately start scanning the ceiling, searching for the Milky Way. He begins to walk around the spaceship, muttering to himself. Then he rolls up his sleeve, takes out a pen, and starts scribbling calculations on his arm. The others stand there, silently watching him work. Tony’s eyes go big.

“No way…..” Tony breathes.

“What?” Clint asks.

Tony doesn't respond, but runs over to the pillar, and starts messing with some of the wires and buttons.

“Tony? What is it? Share with the class!” Clint says, walking straight up to the genius, and waving his hand in front of Tony’s face.

“We’re incredibly close to Asgard,” Tony says, his hands not staying still for a second, “Like unbelievably close.”

“How do you know where Asgard is?” Wanda asks.

“Thor showed me once, when I was drunk. I guess he thought I wouldn’t remember it, but I remember everything.”

“So like how close is close?” Wanda asks.

“Like 1/1000 of a light year.”

“For all of us non-science people, how long would it take for us to get there?” Natasha asks.

Tony scribbles some more math on his arm.

“At our current speed, I would say about ten hours, give or take. Let’s hope good, old Heighfell--”

“Heimdall,” Nat corrects.

“--lets us crash at his place.”

Natasha’s eyebrows furrow.

“Is anyone else concerned by the fact that this ship conveniently dropped us off on Asgard’s doorstep?”

“Mhhmmm, yeah, I considered that as well,” Tony says, pausing what he is doing, and looking up in thought.

“And?” Clint says, waving his hands, telling Tony to go on.

“I said I considered it. I didn’t say I had answers. Whatever the reason is, though, I doubt we’ll like the answer. I don’t think it’s Thor inviting us over for tea.”

“So we’re just going to bite? Fall for the bait? Go to Asgard?” Clint says, throwing up his hands.

“It’s either that, or starve in the vastness of space, because I just found the hyperdrive, and it’s fried. Looks like it was only built to sustain a few trips. So unless you want to stay here, and drift randomly throughout the cosmos, I say we go ring Thor’s doorbell, and see if anyone is home.”

“Thor better answer the door. If Loki answers, I think I would rather starve in the vacuum of space,” Clint grumbles.

“Hell if Loki answers, he’s about to get a new best friend,” Tony says as he starts to turn the ship in the direction of Asgard.

Little did they know, there was someone else that was on their ship, waiting in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that seems sketchy.....
> 
>  
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about when I post, or just come hang out with some pretty cool people, come join the discord! https://discord.gg/eKF5djm


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor *Fill in blank here*. I hope they'll be okay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be seeing new faces, recently!! It makes my heart happy!! I also feel so honored to see all of the returning faces! You guys are amazing!
> 
> Love each and everyone of you!! <3 <3 <3 <3

“Can’t you do something?” Sam yells, after they had been launched into hyperspace.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Shuri says, getting annoyed more and more by the second. She has to keep her cool, though. Otherwise, they were going to be in deep trouble.

“I don’t know what you’re doing!” Sam says, throwing up his hands.

“Exactly! So, leave me alone so that I can work!”

“Come on, Sam, she’s our best shot. Let her work,” Steve says, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Our best shot?! Our best--?! She started messing with stuff, and now we’re going a hell of a lot faster than before. How is that our best shot?!”

“Like I told you, the ship was preprogrammed to be piloted remotely. You aren’t meant to be able to steer this thing! I didn’t do anything. Someone else launched us into hyperspace.”

“How bad is it?” Bucky asks. He had been silently sitting in the corner for most of their trip, which Shuri deeply appreciated.

“If I can’t figure out how to stop our ship, we might end up in the middle of a star, for all I know. Then again, if I stop the sequence prematurely, we might end up in the middle of a star. I did just figured out how to stop us, though. Do you want me to do it? Either scenario we might end up dead.”

“I say we do it,” Ryan says confidently, truly unfazed by the situation, or at least not showing his concern. Shuri thought he was surprisingly level-headed for someone who still acts like a child half the time.

“You want me to stop us?” Shuri asks.

“Yeah. It’s better than being sent to who knows where. I say we make our own travel plans. If we die, at least we’ll know we died by our own hands,” Ryan says.

“Agreed,” Bucky says.

“I go wherever Bucky goes,” Steve chimes in.

Sam stays silent for a long minute, clearly weighing the options in his head. Then he sighs, shaking his head.

“You guys are insane….But what the hell. Stop the ship, Shuri.”

“Stopping the ship,” she says, pulling a hunk of metal out of the ship. She hisses, drops the metal, and cradles her hand, as the ship lurches once more.

They all tense, ready to die in the heat of a large star, but nothing happens. They just keep drifting through space.

“We’re not dead,” Ryan whispers, then louder, “We’re not dead! You guys, we’re not dead!!!” He lets out a whoop, and spins in a circle, his arms wide, happy to be alive.

“We’re not out of the woods, yet. We still don’t know where we are, or how to get home.”

“Is your hand okay?” Bucky’s concerned eyes are fixed on her red and swelling hand. No one else had noticed. They were all too focused on not dying. Now, everyone’s eyes were fixed on her.

“It’s fine,” She says, trying to hide the damage.

“It doesn’t look fine,” Steve comments in a worried tone.

Bucky gets up from where he had been sitting, and walks over to her.

“Let me see,” he says, holding out his metal hand.

“You won’t be able to do anything,” Shuri says, keeping her had cradled to her chest.

“Please, let me see,” Bucky pushes. Her hand is red, and swollen, and some parts of her hand had even started to turn purple, and even jet black. Bucky is about to touch her hand with his metal one, when Shuri twists here body away from him.

“Don’t!” She hisses, “You can’t touch it!”

“Why not?!” Bucky questions.

“It’s not a burn, it’s poison, and an easily transferable one at that. Even getting it on your prosthetic arm could be damaging to you, if it makes its way up to your body.”

“Poison?” Sam asks, “How do you know it’s poison?”

“Because it’s the same type of poison we use in Wakanda. It’s made from Vibranium.”

“Did you know this would happen?” Ryan whispers, looking like he’s a kicked puppy.

Shuri nods.

“Then why the fuck would you let me suggest that we exit hyperdrive? We could have kept going. We don’t know what was waiting on the other side!” He says, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“You didn’t suggest it. I did. I knew what I was getting myself into, Ryan. I could see the machine parts glistening in poison a mile away. And our chances of survival are probably greater now. I don’t think we were headed anywhere remotely pleasant.”

“How…..how long?” Steve asks.

“Probably a week, two at most. It travels over the skin, so it takes a while to kill its victims.”

“At least let me make you a sling,” Bucky offers, taking off his shirt, and tearing the bottom half of it off. He fastens it into a sling, and hands it to Shuri, who accepts it, gratefully. 

“Thanks,” Shuri says, sheepishly, not used to needing help.

“So…. now what?” Sam asks.

“Well, we need to figure--”

Something slams into the ship, and the orbs above them turn a bright, and luminous orange.

“What the hell does that mean?” Ryan yells.

“This is Scrapper 112,” a voice says, “Welcome to Sakaar, bitches. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess everyone is screwed.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to yell at me, come join my discord! https://discord.gg/kuuVmdw


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a talking tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know how amazing you all are!! <3 <3 <3 <3

“In, in, in! Come on, Rocket, we don’t need that scrap metal,” Quill says as he shepherds them all inside.

“But it’s sitting right here!” Rocket complains. Quill gives him a look, “Uhhh, fine. But when we have no more scrap metal, I’m blaming you.”

“And when we end up dead, because you won’t get inside, I’ll be blaming you,” Quill retorts. Rocket huffs, and jumps into the ship, closely followed by Quill.

“Okay, everyone strap in. This could be a bumpy ride,” Quill says as he jumps into the pilot's chair. After he buckles himself in, he turns to see Peter and Bruce still standing in the middle of the ship, “Hello? Earth people? We have an unfriendly ship headed straight for us! If you don’t want a few new broken bones, you might want to take a seat.”

Peter looks over at Quill, and points at Groot.

“It’s a miniature tree. And it’s alive. Like alive, alive.”

“Like anthropomorphic alive….” says Bruce lost in curiosity.

“I am Groot.”

“And it talks!” Peter says, blown away.

“First of all, Groot is a he,” Rocket says, “Second of all, he doesn’t want to end up as twigs in the vastness of space, so can we please get a move on!”

Suddenly a door opens, and Drax walks in.

“Are we staying and fighting? I heard the engines starting, but then we did not move. My muscles have grown weak from your cowardice, Quill. We haven’t fought a battle in weeks. I think we should stay and fight,” He catches sight of Peter and Bruce, “What are these hideous things doing on the ship? Gross, get them away from me. I do not wish to contract some sort of disease.”

“Drax, they’re terran. They’re what I am. Wait. Do you think I’m ugly?” Quill asks defensively.

“Has this not already been addressed? I thought it was quite obvious.”

“Was I drugged?” Peter asks to no one in particular.

“Don’t listen to him, Quill. Drax thinks everyone is ugly,” Gamora says.

“Guys! What are we doing? 120 seconds until arrival. Are we fighting?” Rocket says.

“No! We’re leaving. Drax go make sure Mantis knows we’re leaving. Everyone else, we’re leaving whether you find a seat or not,” Quill walks over to Peter and Bruce, “Look guys, I can tell you’re out of your element here, but we are about to enter a real fight here, real soon. So, there are some seats, plop your butts in them, and let’s get moving.”

They all finally find their seats, and Quill starts prepping them to go into hyperspace.

“Arrival in 10..9...8...any time Quill...5...4….3…” Rocket gets cut off as the ship lurches.

There is a moment of silence, as they all collectively exhale the breath that they had been holding in anticipation.

“Well that was a close one,” Gamora sighs, “Where are we headed?”

“Xandar,” Quill says.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she groans.

“What! Everything has blown over. Plus, Rocket will stay in the ship. Won’t you Rocket?”

“I’ll do no such thing!” Rocket argues, crossing his arms.

“Everytime we go to Xandar, one of us ends up in prison, almost in prison, or almost dead. It’s cursed. Why are we going to Xandar?” Gamora asks.

“Well, I have no intention on going back to Earth, unless absolutely necessary,” Quill starts to explain.

“Hey! Wait! We need to get back to Earth. I was under the impression, that you were going to take us back,” Bruce says.

“Yeah, I need to be home in time for dinner,” Peter says.

Quill lets out a laugh.

“That is not happening, kid. Look we’re going to Xandar, because I happen to know some people that take the occasional trip to Earth. I have enough money from our last job to persuade them to take a trip early.”

Bruce relaxes a bit.

“Thank you,” he says, “That’s very generous of you to help us out.”

Rocket hisses.

“Quill, you’ve made a mistake. That man just said the word generous.”

“So?” Quill says.

“So, generous is a bad word.”

“No, it’s not. Generosity is a good thing.”

“I really, really don’t think it is.”

“We are really going to have to have a serious talk about right and wrong, Rocket,” Quill says, then turns to Peter and Bruce, “So I never caught your guy’s names. I’m Peter Quill, this here is Rocket, Gamora, the man you saw was Drax, Groot’s already introduced himself, and then Mantis, and Gamora’s sister, Nebula, are below deck at the moment.”

“Well, this won’t be confusing. My name is Peter, too. Peter Parker, and this is Bruce.”

“Nice to meet you, Peter,” says Peter, “You too, Bruce.”

 

They spend the next few hours hurtling towards Xandar. Mantis eventually comes upstairs, and after Peter has a mini freak out about being bug people together, she shows them to a spare room.

Peter crawls up onto the top bunk, and dangles his legs over the side. Bruce leans against the wall, arms crossed.

“How you doing Peter? I’m sorry the mission went this way. We brought you along because we assumed the chances of combat were very minimal. We didn’t imagine the mission going south. I would never dream of putting you in harms way. You know that right?”

“Of course I know that, Bruce! I will admit though…” Peter’s eyes go a little distant, and a pained expression appears on his face, “...being back in a confined space. It--um-- it brings back some unpleasant memories. You can’t be feeling that great yourself, though,” Peter quickly deflects all further questions.

“Oh--um-- well no. The situation is not ideal, but it’s not like I have a choice. As long as we have a nice peaceful journey, I should have no reason to worry,” Bruce says in an unconvincingly relaxed tone. 

“I’m sure nothing that eventful will happen. This is space. As in, mostly empty. What could happen?” Peter lets out a shaky laugh. 

Suddenly, Quill’s voice fills the cabin.

“Everyone might want to hang onto something. Gamora was right. The Nova Corps aren’t exactly thrilled to see us. This landing might get a bit rough.”

“You were saying?” Bruce raises an eyebrow, but gives Peter a little smile.

“Oops,” Peter says, and they brace themselves for impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want notifications on when I update, or just want to meet some cool people, come join the discord!!! https://discord.gg/gwAhu5u


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to take a turn for the worse (if they hadn't already)....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic has had a slow beginning, but if you are looking for angst, don't worry.... It's coming.

Everyone watches the orbs on the ceiling. 

“That one is Asgard, right?” Wanda asks, pointing to an orb that is almost directly over the pillar.

“Correct,” Tony says.

“So, we should be basically there?”

“Almost.”

The four of them had spent most of the last several hours pacing, and fidgeting. They all had their reasons to hate confined spaces, and they were all itching to get out of the small metal ship. None of them would voice their displeasure, though. They all knew the price of displaying weakness. 

As Tony is fiddling with some of the wires, the ship starts to slow. 

“We aren’t there yet, are we?” Natasha asks.

“I’m not doing this. Something else is slowing down the ship,” Tony says, with a look of mild concern.

All of them put a hand to their head, as a loud voice fills their mind.

“Why are you here, friends of Thor?” The voice rings.

“Heimdall, is that you? It’s me, Clint. You remember me, right? From the field?” 

“That does not answer my question, Midgardian.” 

“We need Thor’s help,” Natasha says.

“It is my duty to protect the Realm of Asgard. Plenty of ships have come here, asking for our assistance, only to prove themselves untrustworthy. How are you any different from those who would destroy us?”

“Well, first of all, we aren’t here to destroy you, so there’s that,” Tony says, “Why don’t you get Thor? I’m sure he’ll vouch for us.”

There is a long, sustained silence. Tony groans.

“Don’t you just hate being put on hold.”

“Tony, this is serious,” Clint frowns, “If Thor doesn’t let us in, we have no way back home.”

“Oh, don’t get all worked up, Legolas, Thor’s going to let us in. He won’t turn us away.”

“You better hope so, Tinman,” Clint retorts, still looking worried. 

“Boys,” Natasha says with a sigh to Wanda, as she rolls her eyes.

“They get so defensive, and agitated so easily,” Wanda smiles.

Tony almost loses his footing as they start moving again.

“I guess Thor gave Heimdall the thumbs up,” Tony says.

“Either that, or they’re bringing us in closer, so that we’re easier to hit with their guns,” Clint groans.

“Stop being so pessimistic, Barton,” Natasha says, crossing her arms, “They’re not going to kill us.”

 

A few minutes later there is a large thud as they land on the ground. They all crowd around the door, waiting for it to open, so that they can all see the famed Asgard for the first time. Except, when the doors open, it’s not Asgard that they see, but an upset looking Thor, filling the entire entry way.

“What are you doing here? It was not good of you to come here. Heimdall was very close to destroying your vessel. This is a Kree transport ship. We have had conflicts with their people in the past. It took me a long while to convince him that you were no threat to Asgard,” Thor says in a hushed, but angry tone.

“Nice to see you, too, Thor,” Tony grumbles.

“Look, we’re sorry to just show up here like this, Thor. We boarded this ship on Earth. We didn’t think it would fly, but it launched into space, and it took us here. We wouldn’t have come here uninvited unless it was absolutely necessary,” Natasha explains.

“Why would the ship come here?” Thor asks.

“We don’t know,” Wanda replies.

“Look, can we please get out of this tin can? My legs are killing me,” Tony says as he makes a big show of stretching them.

“You may,” Thor answers, “But you must come with me immediately. Father wishes to speak with you. He must make a decision about your fate. I fear it may not be what you want to hear.”

“See, I told you they were going to kill us,” Clint hisses into Natasha’s ear. She steps on his foot purposefully, and gives Thor a big smile.

“Lead the way,” she says.

 

As they walked towards the palace, the four of the stare in awe at the beauty of Asgard. The sparkling water. The towering mountains. The gold glittering on the buildings, reflecting the sun’s rays. Everything so clean, and crisp, and pristine.

And then there was the palace itself, rising higher than anything else around it. It was so grand that it would be impossible to misidentify it. 

“My father is just up here,” Thor says, gesturing up a large staircase.

When they reach the top, they call all see Odin peering down at them from atop the throne.

“Are these the friends of which you speak, Thor, son of Odin?” Odin asks.

“They are, Father.”

“And have you uncovered the truth about why they have attacked this peaceful realm?”

“Um, excuse me,” Tony says, raising his hand slightly, “Attacked? We didn’t attack. We came here very peacefully, only looking for aid. Just some good, old fashioned diplomacy between worlds.”

“Did you not enter the realm of Asgard without specific permission from me, Odin, King of Asgard?”

“Well, technically yes, we did, but we were in distress. We didn’t know how to get in contact with your highness,” Tony says, batting his eyelashes.

“If you enter the realm without invitation, this is seen as an act of war. I should have thrown you all in the dungeon the minute you set foot here.”

“Please, Father, they meant no harm,” Thor vouches for them.

“I believe I said ‘should have’. Take care that they break no more of our laws, son. I shall not be so lenient in the future. One can never be too careful, when protecting the realm.”

“Thank you, sir,” Natasha says, bowing her head ever so slightly.

Just as Thor was starting to usher them out of the room, a guard comes stumbling in, and falls to one knee. He is covered head to toe in blood, and looks to be on the verge of passing out. Thor and Odin tense.

“Odin…..” The guard begins, “The palace…… it was infiltrated….. The Tesseract….. It is gone….” 

The guard collapses onto the cool marble floor. Odin leaps to his feet, and looks at the other guards that line the wall.

“Well don’t just stand there! Seize the traitors, and throw them in the dungeon!”

“Father! It was not them!” Thor yells, quick to anger.

“Take my son, too. It is obvious that I can no longer trust him.”

And with that last command, the guards descend upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like updates on when I post, or just want some new internet friends, head on over to my discord!! https://discord.gg/Mm2Vb7b


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you wanted angst? Well guess what! It's your lucky day!! 
> 
> LET THE DOOM AND GLOOM BEGIN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Depiction of Panic Attack, and mentions of forced prostitution. 
> 
> Hey everyone! Just want to say how much I love and appreciate each and everyone of you <3

“Where the hell are we?! Sakaar? And who the hell was that?” Sam asks, as he starts to bang on the doors of the pod, “Hey! Let us out! We’re trapped in here!”

Bucky catches his arm mid swing.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. We know nothing about these people. Best to play it cool, and see what they want.”

“You think that they’re hostile?” Steve asks.

“I have no idea, but I’m not taking any chances.”

Ryan crouches on the floor, rubbing his temples.

“Oh god. I should have just stayed at my low level Shield position. I would be filling out paperwork, and complaining about my boss right now. Hannah would be teasing me about my outfit. Mark would be rambling about some sports game that nobody cared about, and I would be tossing Skittles to Rachel across the cubicles. I wouldn’t be stuck here in space with you people, about to die,” Ryan groans, “Not that I don’t love you guys.”

There is a loud metallic thump, as part of the ship’s hull is torn away, and then the doors open. A tall, muscular, dirt covered man walks into the room. He’s carrying a large firearm, aimed at them, and is smoking something that produces purple smoke. His black, beady eyes look around the room.

“Well, well, well. Look at the crew we got here. You all should fetch me quite a nice price,” He walks over to Ryan, and gives him a small kick, “I don’t know about this one, though. A bit scrawny for the pits,” He looks over at Sam, “And you’re not that great, either. Though, I guess someone would be willing to give me something for the two of you, and that scrap metal strapped to your back. Might pay for my breakfast. Maybe. You three, though, you three will sell big. Especially the girl. Not many girls around these parts.” He leers.

Bucky let’s out a bark of laughter. Scrapper 112 comes over to Bucky, and prods him hard in the chest with the end of his gun.

“What’s so funny, little pup?” The scrapper snarls.

“Oh, I just pity the guy who tries to get near her, for multiple reasons. He is going to regret ever even looking at that girl,” Bucky says in a low menacing voice, his eyes flashing with fire as he talks.

“Ha! That’s funny you think he’ll be alive to regret it,” Shuri snarls.

Scrapper 112 stalks over to Shuri, and hits her hard across the face with the side of his gun. Everyone in the room tenses.

“You will do what your told. Your old life is over, girlie. Get over it.”

Shuri spits blood at the scrapper’s feet.

“I’ll do what I want, asshole.”

He’s about to hit Shuri again, when Steve comes barreling into the guy, knocking him off of his feet. Everyone stares at them, shocked.

“Well, don’t just stand there!” Steve grunts struggling to hold down the massive man, “Run!”

Sam takes off, racing out of the door. Ryan and Shuri are close on his tail. Bucky, however, lingers, frozen to the spot, watching Steve struggle to hold the Scrapper down. Steve looks over at him.

“What the hell are you doing, Buck?! Run, goddammit!”

“Steve…” Bucky says, a pained, conflicted look in his eyes.

“Please, for me, love. Run.” Steve looks at Bucky, like he is trying to save one last mental image, before his attention is diverted to keeping the beast of a man on the ground.

Bucky nods stiffly, and takes off to follow the others. He’s only gone about a hundred yards when he hears a weapon firing, but he doesn’t look back.

He runs.

And runs.

And runs, until none of them know the way back to their tiny little pod.

Ryan sits on a low wall, next to Shuri. They talk in low voices. No doubt, they are making sure that the other is okay. Sam is pacing the street, a brooding expression on his face. Bucky stares hopelessly at the ground.

He had left Steve.

He had left the only person who could make him feel like himself. Make him feel human.

He closes his eyes. Breathe, he tells himself. Painful memories start to resurface as his body starts to panic.

Him and Natasha in Russia, struggling to survive their harsh reality.

The Winter soldier program, and all the lives he was forced to take.

Tony’s parents.

Shooting Steve…. multiple times.

That dark room. Locked in there, slowly watching Peter break. Slowly watching his kid be turned into the thing he hated most in this world.

Leaving Steve, not knowing when or if he’ll ever see him again.

He’s struggling to breath at this point, and everything seems off. He can’t make sense of any of the visual or audio input his brain is receiving. It is all just white noise.

The only thing that is clear are the horrors of his life, and they won’t stop playing.

They repeat, over, and over, and over again until Bucky is sure he has lost his mind.

Someone touches his shoulder, and Bucky’s reflexes take over.

His metal arm grips tightly at someone’s throat.

 

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Ryan says to Shuri.

“You mean, besides the fact that I’m slowly dying of poison? I’m fine, thanks Ryan,” Shuri smiles at him.

“Right, that was a bad question on my part,” Ryan says, blushing deeply, “Sorry.”

Ryan looks away, awkwardly, rubbing his neck. That’s when he spots Bucky. He’s perched on another low wall, and he’s visibly shaking, his eyes glazed over.

Ryan gets up, and walks over, wanting to make sure that he’s okay. Bucky did, of course, just leave his boyfriend behind. Of course he wouldn’t be okay.

“Bucky?” He says, trying to make eye contact with his friend, as he reaches out to touch Bucky’s shoulder. Ryan catches a glimpse of Sam’s head snapping in his direction, out of the corner of his eye.

“Ryan, no--” Sam yells.

But it’s too late. With lightning fast speed, Bucky’s hand raises, and grasps Ryan firmly by the throat. Ryan claws desperately at the metal, but Bucky’s fingers only dig into his throat further, getting tighter.

And tighter.

And tighter.

Ryan can feel himself slipping away.

 

 

“B…. buc...bucky… DAMN IT, BUCKY! LISTEN TO ME!”

Sam has both his hands on either side of Bucky’s face, and he is staring him down hard.

“You need to let go of him, Buck! You’re going to kill him.”

Bucky looks past Sam, and sees that his metal arm is slowly choking Ryan to death. Ryan is struggling to get air into his lungs, his fingers grasp desperately at Bucky’s hand. Bucky lets go, and immediately takes off.

“Hey, Bucky! Wait up!” Sam yells from behind him. He doesn’t stop, though.

He had almost killed Ryan.

Sweet, innocent Ryan, who wouldn’t hurt a fly.

Bucky couldn’t trust himself. Not without Steve by his side. He couldn’t control the soldier in him. The monster.

He would find Steve.

And he would do it alone.

Just him and this monster inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some motivation!! Leave me a comment!!!! I will love you forever!! Even if it literally just "hey", lol <3
> 
> Also, like always, if you would like updates on my updates please come check out my discord!! <3 https://discord.gg/jtJpYnq


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um so I might have told some of you that Thanos wasn't going to be in this........
> 
>  
> 
> .....well that was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is everyone? You guys are great! Love you all <3

“Damn it, Quill, let me fly!” Rocket yells, trying to override the controls to give him access. 

“You’re on a time out, remember? You nearly flew us right into an asteroid the last time you were behind the controls!” Quill yells back.

“That was one time! What? Now I’m never allowed to pilot again because I almost killed us a week ago? You almost kill us everyday!”

“Boys! If you two can’t stop bickering, we’ll all be dead soon!” Gamora yells at them. They both shut up, but continue to give each other death glares.

Quill starts to weave them through buildings, as the get closer and closer to the ground.

“Okay, brace yourselves for a rough landing in 3...2….1…”

They all lurch forward as the ship hits the ground, and skids forward. 

“Nova Corps is right behind us!” Quill says, leaping from his chair, and grabbing his stuff, “We’ve got to lose them in the streets! Gamora, you grab Nebula, I’ll tell everyone else!”

“Can’t we just leave her here?” Gamora groans, but starts to descend the ladder to get her sister. Quill is close on her heels, but when he reaches the bottom, he turns the opposite way, and starts banging on doors.

Drax enters the hall first, quickly followed by Mantis.

“Ah, Quill! Is it time to fight? I have been sharpening my blades, and cleaning my weapons.”

“No, Drax! We pissed off the Nova Corps enough. We’re just going to to ditch them, then come back for the ship.”

“Are you sure? I really want to fight.”

“He speaks of nothing else,” Mantis chimes in.

“No!” Quill says, adding in extra emphasis to make his point, “Now come on, everybody! Let’s move! Those assholes are gonna be here any second!”

Peter sticks his head out.

“Umm? Sorry. We’re new here. Who are these assholes again?”

“The space police. Space government. Whatever you want to call them!”

Peter squints his eyes.

“Doesn’t that make you guys the assholes? In my line of work, people who run from cops, aren’t typically the good guys.”

“Look, mini me, we aren’t the bad guys. Rocket just likes to steal the occasional thing here or there, and the Nova Corps aren’t exactly happy with him. And since he’s with us, we need to leave. NOW.”

Peter holds up his hands defensively. 

“Okay, okay! It’s just, if I was back in New York right now, I would be webbing all you guys up, and handing you over to the cops! But since you are nice enough to get us a ride home, I’ll let it slide.”

Peter leaps onto the ceiling and crawls his way up to the main deck.

“Did he just--?” Quill stares at the spot where Peter had just been. Bruce exits the room, and puts a hand on Quill’s shoulder.

“You’ve got a lot to learn, pal,” He says to Quill, and then follows Peter up the ladder.

 

Once they had all exited the ship, they started walking casually down the street, covering their faces with hoods, and scarves.

“There’s a safe house a few blocks from here. Old friend I know from back when I was stealing stuff for Yondu,” Quill says.

Peter stops dead in his tracks. Quill groans.

“Now what, kid? If you keep doing this I’m going to have to leave you behind.”

“Something’s not right,” Peter breathes, looking around.

Bruce tenses.

“It’s a new place, Peter. Are you sure it’s not just the uneasiness of the situation?”

“What’s going on?” Gamora asks.

“We’ve got to move! Now!” Peter yells, and hops onto the nearest wall trying to run away, but it’s too late. A portal opens a few feet from Peter, and a skinny, grey being walks out of it, holding a glowing blue stone.

“Hear me, and rejoice!” The figure says, “For I am Ebony Maw, follower of the great titan, Thanos, and you will soon contribute to his nobel cause. You will be the first of many to become the children of Thanos. It is a great honor, to be given this opportunity.”

Ebony Maw raises his hand, and brings it swinging down again. At the same time, Peter is flung from the building, and lands roughly on the ground, gasping for air. Bruce turns a light shade of green, and steps in front of Peter.

“I don’t know who you are, but you and your titan can go to hell,” Bruce growls.

“I already did my time with Thanos, Maw,” Gamora says in a calm, and collected voice, “I agree with my new friend, Bruce. Dad can go to hell.”

“Wait, what?” Bruce says, whirling around.

“Adoptive dad,” Nebula sighs, “Gamora, you know better then to get on Dad’s bad side.”

“Not now, Nebula!” Gamora huffs, rolling her eyes.

“I grow tired of your squabbling. I only came for a few of you. The others are of no importance.” Maw extends his hand, and draws it close to him. Mantis goes flying forward, and at the last second, Maw makes a portal with the stone in his hand, and she disappears.

“Mantis!” Drax bellows, trying to run after her, but she is already gone. Instead, he starts charging Maw. Maw simply picks up the nearest tree with his mind, and chucks it at Drax, who goes flying back. 

Maw’s eyes flick to Peter, who is still hunched on the ground trying to catch his breath.

“Like hell,” Bruce says, anger filling his voice.

A second later, a giant green rage monster fills the spot where Bruce had been standing.

“What the--” Rocket says, staring at the Hulk.

Maw flicks his fingers, and Peter starts moving closer and closer to a new open portal, but the Hulk catches him mid flight.

“NO!” the Hulk yells, “Hulk protect boy spider!”

The Hulk starts to run in the opposite direction, with Peter in his arms, but Maw simply uses his mind to make the nearby metal fence restrain the Hulk’s wrists and pry his arms apart.

Peter falls to the ground once more, with a groan.

Once again, Peter is dragged towards Maw.

“This is a great honor, child of Thanos. Do not fight it,” Maw says.

The Hulk screams, trying to break free of the metal. 

Baby Groot runs forward, and wraps his arms around Peter, but it is hardly enough to slow Peter down, and Groot just ends up in the same predicament.

“Groot! You idiot!” Rocket yells, racing after them, while shooting at Maw. Maw defects every bullet.

Peter finally comes to his senses, and starts trying to grab hold of something. Anything.

The Hulk finally breaks free, and comes racing after them, as well.

He reaches out his arm to grab Peter.

Their fingers just barely touch.

Peter gives the Hulk one last desperate look.

And then Peter and Groot are gone. 

Gamora takes a step towards Maw, anger in her face clearly evident.

“What does my father want with them?! What’s going to happen to them, Maw?!” She screams.

“It is not my place to divulge the great titan’s plans,” Maw says simply, as he quickly makes a last and final portal, stepping through it. Gamora flings her knife at it, but it simply hits the opposite wall. 

Ebony Maw had left, leaving nothing but a sense of dread in his wake.

And that’s when the Nova Corps finally decide to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any other writers out there who sing "Leave me a fucking comment" in their head when they are writing end notes because of Drew Monson?
> 
> No? Just me? Kk. I figured it was just me.
> 
> If you want to get updates to my story, or just want to fangirl about Drew Monson, come join my discord!!! https://discord.gg/GcXnGwJ


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki being Loki and Wanda and Thor being worried cuties that need to know everything is going to be okay!
> 
> (or is it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I just want to give a big shout out to my beta readers because they do so much for me behind the scenes, and I appreciate them so much!!!
> 
> So, big thanks to Web_HeadSuperFan, Steelcode, and tardis106 for all of their help!!!!!! You guys make my life 10000% easier <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also, big shout out to whoever reads this, because it makes my day to see people enjoying my silly stories :D <3
> 
> Also, sorry for not updating yesterday!!! I was traveling!

Tony paces the small cell, frowning at the ground as he does so. The Asgardians had taken the Iron Man suit, as well as all of their weaponry. Tony and the others had given it up willingly as a show of good faith, but it didn’t make Tony any happier.

“Thor, can’t you do something? Like talk to your dad? You’re the prince! They can’t lock you up like this!” Tony says, throwing up his arms.

“I may be a prince, but father is the King of Asgard. His word is final.”

“I think we have bigger issues, guys. For example, who broke in and stole the tesseract?” Natasha says from across the cell. Her and Clint were leaning against the opposite wall. Wanda was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, and Thor was walking around aimlessly. 

“Yeah, about that,” Tony says, rounding on Thor, “Didn’t we agree to hand over the tesseract to Asgard, so that this exact thing wouldn’t happen?”

Thor raises his hands in defense.

“This sort of thing has never happened before. We had no reason to believe that someone could break into the vaults!”

“Well, that’s not exactly true, is it brother?” 

Everyone’s head snaps up to look into the hallway outside their cell. Thor’s eyes go wide in astonishment.

“Brother! Do my eyes deceive me? I believed you to be dead. I watched you perish before my eyes.”

Loki ignores him. He looks paler, and sicklier than usual, but he still has an air of arrogance about him. He is leaning on a pillar, examining his nails, not at all concerned with the group of people staring at him. He stretches out his arm to view his nails from afar. 

“There was that one incident with the frost giants. You know, that whole thing where they broke in, and tried to steal the casket. You remember that, right brother? It was on your coronation day, if I remember correctly?” Loki says casually, finally turning his head to look at them. His eyes scan the prison lazily, “What, no green beast? Did the vile monster finally crawl back into his cave?”

No one rises to the bait. Wanda cocks her head to one side.

“Coronation day? I thought you’re a prince?” She says to Thor.

“I am. I have no desire to sit on the throne. And the frost giants were stopped. Nothing has ever been stolen from the treasure room until now. There was no reason to suspect our defenses would fail,” Thor scowls at his brother, “What do you want brother? Why have you come down to see us?”

Loki pouts.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me, brother. It’s been so long.”

“I’m happy that you are alive. Happy to see you depends on why you are here,” Thor says candidly, brow furrowed.

Clint raises his hand to interject.

“I for one, wish you had stayed dead. No offense….Actually, yes offense. Lots and lots of offense.”

Loki’s eyes have a hint of something darker in them for a split second, before his face goes back to its usual guarded expressions, and fake emotions.

“Does father know you’re here? Does he know that you live?” Thor asks, hands pressed flat against the glass of the prison.

“No……” Loki says, getting lost in the thought for a moment, pacing. Then he raises his head, “But I would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t let on about my presence here.”

Natasha steps forward, off of the wall she had been leaning against.

“You stole the tesseract,” she states matter of factly.

Loki looks her directly in the eye.

“No.”

“But you know who did.”

Everyone stares at Loki waiting for a response.

Loki stays silent, his eyes flickering between Thor, and the rest of the group, like he wants to say something, but instead he turns to leave.

“Loki! Damn it! Loki, answer me!” Thor screams after him, pounding on the glass.

Loki stops just short of the door, and looks down. Then in a low voice he says, 

“Remember when it was me in that cell, instead of you? Remember how I was trapped in there as you let our mother die? I thought I would be happy, seeing you in there like a caged animal. Like I was,” he pauses, then glances over his shoulder. Now his eyes spoke plainly. There was pain. Pain and fear, “If I were you, I would beg Father to send your friends home. It won’t change much, but at least…..” Loki trails off. 

“Loki, what have you done?” Thor asks his brother.

Loki draws his lips into a thin line.

“What I had to,” Loki slams the button that releases them from their cage, and leaves the room. Thor chases after him, and leaps onto his back, to tackle him to the ground.

But Thor hits the floor empty handed.

Another one of Loki’s tricks.

Another one of his illusions.

Thor bangs his fist on the ground.

“Damn my brother!”

Just like that his brother was gone. Again. Thor closes his eyes, and breathes deep to steady himself. Loki had looked like he was in so much pain, and Thor could do nothing to ease it. Who could make Loki this afraid? This hurt? Thor clenches his fist, his brother’s warning echoing in his head.

“Any ideas on what that psychopath was talking about?” Clint asks, as they all catch up to Thor. Natasha slaps him hard on the arm.

“EEeeooowww! What was that for?”

“Can you be any more insensitive?” Natasha says, rolling her eyes.

“Thor?” Wanda says, crouching down next to Thor, “Any ideas?”

Thor gets to his feet.

“My brother is many things, but I do not believe him to be a coward. He is selfish, and scheming, and a liar, but I have never seen him look more terrified. Something has happened. We need to find whoever took the tesseract.”

“Pity. I was hoping to follow your brother’s advice, and return to Earth for some R&R with Pepper. We’re back on speaking terms, now,” Tony says. Natasha slaps him on the arm as well.

“GAhhhh, Jesus, Nat! Stop slapping people! It was a joke!”

“Then stop making me want to slap you!” Natasha says, “Thor, do you know where we can start to look for the Tesseract? Also, I don’t know if anyone has considered this-- I don’t think anyone really wanted to think about it-- but what if the others were launched into space?” 

Tony nods, getting more serious.

“I had considered that as well. If they weren’t lucky enough to end up near Asgard, where are they now? Or maybe a better question, who are they with?”

“You don’t think Peter….. He wasn’t launched into space, was he? I’ve been working with him a lot, but his head space… it’s still really bad. So is Bucky’s, even though he told me not to tell anyone. I don’t think their minds could take this stress for too long. Peter’s memories,” Wanda grimaces as if they are here own memories, “they’re still very fresh. And Bucky’s anxiety is hardly in check.”

Clint puts a hand on Wanda’s shoulder.

“Peter’s a strong kid, Wanda. Stronger then we all think. He’ll survive this, if he’s up here. So will Bucky. So will the rest of us, for that matter. We always do,” The corner of Clint’s mouth twitches into a smile. 

Wanda smiles back, but she still fidgets with the hem of her sleeve anxiously.

“So, Thor, ideas on the location of the tesseract?” Nat asks.

“Mmm, yes, I have some ideas, but first we must go make amends with my father. If we do not, he will simply send soldiers after us, and slow us down.”

Both Tony and Clint inhale to groan, but before either of them can let out a noise, Wanda has both of their ears pinched tightly between her fingers. They both wince.

“That sounds great, Thor. Lead the way.”

As the group goes before the King of Asgard to plead their case once more, Steve is shoved unceremoniously into the waiting area for the fighting pits of Sakaar.

A pile of rocks shifts, catching his eyes.

“Hello! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Korg, and this here is my friend Miek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. LOVE. KORG. AND. IF. HE. DIED. IN. INFINITY. WAR. I. WILL. RIOT.
> 
> That is all.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you would like updates on when I post, or would like to hang out with some fellow fanfic lovers, come check out my discord! :D https://discord.gg/NEXTU7x


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been incredibly anxious all day, fun fact.
> 
> It definitely reflects in my writing.
> 
> #writingismytherapy
> 
> Have fun........
> 
> (P.S. I love you all)

Bucky pushes his way through the crowd, keeping his head down. From what he could gather, he was in some sort of alien city. Different species were all around him. It made him uneasy. Any unfamiliar setting made him uneasy.

But Bucky didn’t have time to be concerned about himself. He needed to find Steve. Find him, lead him back to the others, and then disappear. He couldn’t bring himself to face Ryan. 

The look on his face…….

The look on all of their faces……

Bucky is jared from his thoughts by loud jeering from the crowd that surrounds him. The man next him is screaming, and points at something. Bucky follows the man’s line of sight, and he freezes, his eyes going wide, and his breath getting caught in his chest.

He lets out a small choking noise.

“Hey, mate? You al’right?” A voice behind him asks.

A large screen glows above the square, and Steve’s bloodied face is being broadcast for all of these people to see.

“What-- What is this?” Bucky chokes out.

“Hmm-- This?” The guy behind him points to the screen, and grins, “Those are the fighting pits, friend,” The man slaps him jovily on the shoulder. Bucky flinches, “Are you not from around here? You’re in for a really treat. The fighting pits, are the premium entertainment on Sakaar.”

Bucky feels like he’s going to be sick. He can’t take his eyes of the screen. Steve was barely holding on. He was being forced to fight a giant horned beast that was four times his side, and there was something the matter with his left arm. Bucky stares in horror as the beast slams the side of his head into Steve’s midsection, sending him flying.

“What did they do to you?” Bucky whispers, fear gripping his heart.

“You mean that guy?” The man carries on, oblivious to Bucky’s disgust for the situation, “When the fighters are too strong, the Grandmaster incapacitates them in someway. Makes for a more exciting fight. Apparently this guy was picked up several hours ago, a few clicks south of here. I heard he put up one hell of a fight. But The Grandmaster knows how to capture a beast. Or should I say, the scrappers do. 

“Anyway, they pick up this guy, and he’s massive strong. So strong that if he had full use of his body, he could take down that beast in no time. The Grandmaster wouldn’t sell any tickets if they keep him as is. So they make an incision in the upper arm, and sliced all the muscle clean through. The guy loses function of one of his arms, and it’s a fair fight again.”

Bucky is seething, bile rising in his throat. He grabs the front of the man’s shirt, and drags the man closer to him, until their faces almost touch.

“Where is he?” Bucky snarls, giving the man a death glare.

The other man finally catches on that Bucky is not someone to be messed with, and raises his hands in defense.

“Hey, cool it, friend! The pits a-are just up that hill. You can’t miss it! The Gr-Grandmaster loves the at--attention!” The man stutters.

 

“Ohhhh! This is all my fault!” Ryan groans, popping some of his last few Skittles into his mouth, “I shouldn’t have touched him. I know how easily he can relapse. I’ve heard the stories. And Steve had just been…..” Ryan trails off, staring at the ground, and fidgeting with the Skittles wrapper.

“Hey, look at me Ryan,” Sams says getting down in Ryan’s face, “It’s nobody’s fault. You hear me? That could have been anyone of us. It’s no use dwelling on the past. Bucky can handle himself. He’s been in worse spots before. Right now we need to get Shuri to a doctor.”

“I’m fi--I’m fine,” Shuri mumbles groggily, “I just need a lil’ nap,” Her head begins to nod.

“You are most definitely not fine,” Sam argues, “I can tell just by looking at you that you have a quickly rising fever.”

“Pshhh, fever! I’m--I’m poisoned! Ha! Don’t you remember, T’Challa? Who cares about a fever, when you’ve been poisoned,” Shuri giggles. Sam, and Ryan exchange worried looks.

“Grab me that blanket over there,” Sam says, indicating to someone’s laundry that had been left out to dry. Ryan goes and grabs it, and gives it to Sam.

Sam lies it down flat on the ground.

“Hey, Shuri,” Sam says gently, looking at the slightly swaying girl, “I need you to lay down on this. Can you do that for me?”

“Ha! You’re voice sounds funny, T’Challa! Are you thinking about Nakia, again?”

“Yes, you know me so well, sister,” Sam plays along, “I’m making her something special, but I need help with it. Can you lay down over here, please?”

“Uhh, must I do everything for you, brother!” Shuri groans, but she stumbles her way over to the blanket, and lies down, crossing her arms, “There, does that help you?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Shuri.”

Sam, crouches down, and very carefully picks Shuri up without touching her.

“Could you…?” Sam nods to part of the blanket that is trailing behind Sam on the ground. Ryan picks up the corner of the blanket, and tucks the section ginergly across the shivering girl’s body. 

“This isn’t very smart you know. Shuri wouldn’t even let Bucky touch her with his metal arm,” Ryan points out.

“I’m going to do everything in my power to save this girl’s life, Ryan, even if that means endangering my own,” Sam says with an edge to his voice. Ryan looks taken aback, but he doesn’t say anything, Sam sighs, “I’m sorry, Ryan. That was unfair of me. I know you want to help Shuri, too. I’m just worried about the others.”

Ryan grins, always quick to forgive.

“That’s alright. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Skittle?”

Sam nods, and Ryan throws his very last Skittle into his friend’s mouth.

 

Steve ducks as the massive horns go swinging by him. He puts pressure on his right leg and cries out. Scrapper 112 had put a round in his shin, which was making it very difficult to walk, let alone fight. 

Loud jeers come from the crowd above him. The fight is going on too long, and there isn’t enough blood. Steve fears what that means for him. 

His left arm hangs uselessly at his side, weighing him down. The beast is getting ready to charge again. Steve braces himself for another impact. 

He doesn’t know how many more hits he can take. He is wheezing and coughing up blood, and he has multiple lacerations all over his body. He’s surprised he hasn’t passed out from blood loss yet.

Steve assumes it is the pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. If he passes out….

He doesn’t want to think about what Korg had told him.

What happened to everyone else who was unable to finish a fight.

He just has to wait for his opening and then strike.

Steve dogges just in time, as the beast comes whirling by him. He reaches up his good arm to try to cut the beast, but it’s hide is too thick. The game is rigged.

Steve knows it.

Korg knows it.

Everyone knows it.

Steve was here to die a gruesome death for everyone’s enjoyment. Steve stares at the beast as it turns to make another charge.

He is in so much pain. Everything hurts. He’s going to die soon anyway? Why drag out the inevitable?

Steve drops the sword in his hand.

It hardly even makes a sound as it hits the sand beneath it.

The beast starts to charge once more.

Steve closes his eyes, starting to make silent goodbyes. 

But then there is a noise above the rest of the shouting, and the jeering.

A noise that makes his heart falter for a second. A noise that makes him stop breathing.

“Pick up your sword, you big idiot! What happened to the kid from Brooklyn who was too stubborn to know when to stop fighting?! You have to fight for me, Steve!! I’m not ready to lose you!”  
Steve turns, and sees Bucky straining against at least seven different guards, desperately trying to enter the pit.

“Buck…” Steve says, hurt to see his love so distraught. 

Then, Steve is confused, because Bucky is screaming, and Steve is feeling kind of funny.

Steve frowns, having the sudden instinct to look down.

Steve touches his stomach, pulling up his hand closer to his face.

His fingers glisten red.

“Buck?” Steve says, looking at his other half. His rock. His lover. His equal. He looks at Bucky, silently pleading the man to help him, just this one last time.

And then Steve falls flat on his back, pushing the fragment of broken horn all the way through his side.

As Steve closes his eyes, the last thing he hears is the crowd, finally getting the blood they so desperately crave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My discord: https://discord.gg/GcXnGwJ


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back in the tank.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long one for you!!!
> 
> Also, because I can, I am going to shamelessly plug my other two works I posted today!! One is a one-shot with Bucky comforting Peter, the other is a large project that I am co-authoring about Peter/Ned! You guys should check them out, if you haven't already!!
> 
> As always, much love and internet hugs!!! <3

“This is Commander Andrew Hawking. Lay down your weapons, and put your hands above your head,” Three Nova Corps ships hover above their heads.

“We can not surrender! Mantis, Groot, and the short, ugly, miniature version of Quill need our help!” Drax says to the others.

“Would you quit calling me ugly!” Quill complains.

“I knew this would happen if we came to Xandar,” Gamora says, rolling her eyes.

“I said, lay down your weapons!” The voice in the sky booms again.

Quill glances up at the aircraft just in time to see the giant green beast tackle it to the ground.

“Was anyone else surprised by that guy? Like I did not see that coming. Remind me not to get on his bad side,” Quill says, staring in awe as the monster takes down yet another one of the aircrafts.

“How do you know which side is his bad one?” Drax asks, “They look the same.”

“It’s an expression,” Rocket explains, “He means he doesn’t want to piss that guy off.”

“I could take him,” Drax says confidently.

Nebula rolls her eyes.

“That thing would beat you within an inch of your life,” she scoffs. 

“Okay this is not helping. Do we leave this guy? Like I don’t know how to communicate to him that we’re leaving,” Quill says.

Suddenly the last aircraft is hurtling over their heads, causing them to duck, and the green monster in running at them.

Quill raises his hands.

“Woah, big guy! We’re on the same team remember? Our people were taken, too!”

“Hulk wants boy spider!” The Hulk growls.

“Oh, so you’re Hulk? Not Bruce? Is Bruce coming back, or…?” Quill asks.

“Banner puny. Hulk finds boy spider.”

Quill gives Gamora a look. She shrugs.

“Okay, see, but like you physically won’t fit in our spaceship. We need the little guy back,” Quill tries to explain.

“NOO!! Hulk, not Banner!” The hulk rips a lamp post out of the ground in frustration.

“I don’t know, Quill,” Rocket says, “This guys is kind of growing on me. I’m not sure I want that Bruce guy back.”

“Monkey is right. Hulk Better.”

Rocket groans.

“I take it back. I would like the doctor back.”

“No!” The Hulk shouts.

Gamora raises her hands.

“Hey Hulk, you want to help Peter, right?”

“Why would he want to help me?” Gamora slaps Quill on the arm, “Oh, right, that Peter.”

“You want to help your friend, right?”

The Hulk nods tentatively.

“The best way to do that is to let us have Bruce. I know that he isn’t as big, or as strong as you are, but he is puny enough to fit in the space ship. This is the best way to help him. Then you can beat the shit out of that ugly faced twig when we find him, okay?” Gamora asks.

The Hulk looks like he is about to start punching things again, but then his body starts to shrink. Bruce is left sitting on the ground butt naked.

“Damn it! I didn’t think I was going to Hulk out today. I didn’t wear my stretchy pants.”

“Oh, dude! Come on!” Quill complains, averting his eyes.

“Hmm, not bad for such a creature,” Drax nods approvingly. 

“Peter, give him your jacket,” Gamora instructs.

“What? No! This is my favorite jacket! I don’t want his junk touching my jacket!”

“Would you rather he walk back to the ship nude?” Gamora asks.

“No,” Peter grumbles, and begrudgingly hands over his jacket.

After Bruce has covered himself with Peter’s jacket, they started to walk back to the ship.

“So, you morons got any ideas on where you’re going?” Nebula asks.

“Not a clue. Do you have any bright ideas, Nebula?” Quill asks.

“Gamora, how would you fancy a trip home to see dear, old dad?”

 

Peter groans, as something jabs at his face.

“Psstt. Peter, wake up! They’re coming!”

Peter blinks open his eyes. His chest hurts really bad, and he feels light headed, and confused. A small part of his brain suggests that he might have a concussion.

This thing, or rather person, that was jabbing Peter in the face was baby Groot. His little eyes had grown large with concern.

“I am Groot,” he whispers anxiously. Peter takes this to mean, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Groot. Just a bit dizzy.”

Peter looks to his left, and sees Mantis. Her hands are shackled behind her back.

“Where are we?” Peter mumbles, looking around. It looks like they were in some sort of museum.

“I think you will be most pleased with what we have acquired for you, Taneleer.”

A chill runs down Peter’s spine, as his spider senses practically scream at him to escape while he still can.

“You know, I would be giving up a very rare and powerful piece of my collection, Maw. It had better be worth it.”

Peter hears three sets of footsteps approaching. He looks up when the men draw closer. The first is Maw. Peter recognizes him immediately as the guy who had chucked him into the pavement. The next man, Peter did not recognize, but assumed was named Taneleer. The final man,--

“No. You?” Peter says with confusion. 

“Do I know you?”

Peter suddenly has rage surging through him, clearing his head. He tries to struggle to his feet, only to find they are bound and chained to the floor.

“No, but you’re about to,” Peter growls, “You destroyed half of New York! You almost killed my Aunt! If I hadn’t been around-- You’re going to pay for what you did, Loki.”

“Feisty, this one,” Taneleer comments, “But I hardly see how this crazed boy, the empath, and the floral colossus are worth an infinity stone.”

“I am Groot!” Groot yells running up to them and hitting their feet with his vines.

“Does anyone understand that little creature?” Maw asks.

“He yelled ‘you’ll never take me alive’,” Loki comments. Maw gives him a look. Loki sighs, “Thor made me take the Groot elective with him. He said he needed someone to practice with. I tried to get out of it, but Father made me.”

“Hmm, you are full of surprises aren’t you,” Maw says, eyes running up and down Loki’s body, evaluating him. Loki’s eyes look anywhere but Maw’s, which Peter notes as odd, “Anyway, Taneleer, do we have a deal? These three incredibly rare, and unique individuals for your collection, in return for the reality stone?”

“It’s hardly enough, Maw. The infinity stones are more valuable then--”

“Loki.” Maw says.

In one swift movement Loki is behind Taneleer, a knife to his throat.

“Taneleer, the Great Titan Thanos has a great need for the stone. He does not wish to keep it, only borrow it temporarily. Now you can take what we have offered, or I will start killing every living thing in your collection, one by one, and then burning their corpses. There will be nothing left of your precious collection, and your life will become meaningless. So, do we have a deal, Taneleer?” Maw asks again.

For a moment, Peter thinks that Taneleer will refuse him again, in the end he nods, not willing to watch his collection be destroyed before his very eyes.

“Wonderful, so where is it then?” Maw asks.

Taneleer points to a small box on a pedestal with his eyes.

Maw, summons the box to him with his mind.

“Thank you, Taneleer. You have been most helpful. The Great Titan, Thanos, will remember that you were a loyal, and helpful child. Come, Loki, we’re leaving.”

To Peter’s surprise, Loki doesn’t make any snarky remarks, or even the slightest comment. He follows Maw without a saying a word. As soon as they are gone, Taneleer curses.

“Damn those fools, thinking they can come in here and take whatever the hell they want,” he grumbles to himself. He walks over to stand in front of the three of them, “Now what to do with the three of you.”

He glances around the room, as Peter glares at him, silently struggling against his bonds.

“I have a nice little bird cage that I can put the Floral Colossus in…” Taneleer says to himself.

“I am Groot,” Groot growls, crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry, my school didn’t offer Groot. I have no idea what you are saying,” Taneleer says like he’s making small talk.

“He said screw you!” Peter didn’t know if that was entirely accurate or not, but he hoped that is what Groot had said. Taneleer ignores his outburst.

“As for the empath, you might come in handy. I’m going to put you on the main floor. And that leaves you,” Taneleer says, turning to Peter, “The little spider with the loud mouth. Oh yes, Maw told me all about you. While I am upset that he practically stole my infinity stone, I have to admit, you do make a rather handsome addition to my collection. I have a wonderful glass terrarium that’s empty. The last occupant just died a few weeks ago of old age. Pity. He was a wonderful specimen. But you’ll make a fine replacement….Yes…. Let’s put you in the tank.”

Its with these last five words that Peter’s muscles tense, and his eyes go wide.

He will not go back in a tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, here is my discord if you would like to come hang out with me and my discord fam!! https://discord.gg/GcXnGwJ


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe is in trouble, and someone is dead.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just want to say thank you for being so supportive of this fic! I'm sorry I won't be doing daily updates anymore, but I'm still going to try and stick to a fairly consistent schedule. When I get back into the swing of things, I'll let you know what that is, so you know when to be on the look out for new chapters! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!
> 
> So much love and all the internet hugs,
> 
> The Author

Eventually, Thor was able to reason enough with Odin to allow the Avengers to leave Asgard with the promise that they did not return unless asked to. 

“So, now that daddy dearest is out of the picture, where do we find the kid brother?” Tony asks, as they walk out of the throne room.

“I’m hoping that Heimdall will be able to find him for us,” Thor answers.

“Can, Heimdall just see everything? Like are there limits to his powers?” Clint asks, genuinely curious, and probably wondering if he has to stand in a field everytime he tries to get Heimdall’s attention.

“He can see most things, but there are some beings that are obscured from his vision,” Thor answers.

They walk across the rainbow bridge to where Heimdall is, guarding Asgard as always.

“Clint,” Heimdall inclines his head, as way of greeting.

“Heimdall,” Clint responds.

“Heimdall! We have need of your assistance, but it is imperative that the information we share remains between only us,” Thor says, “We need you to locate my brother.”

“But, Loki….” Heimdall looks puzzled.

“Loki, is alive. We just saw him,” Natasha informs him.

This seems to puzzle Heimdall even more.

“I have not see Loki in many moons, Thor. If he is alive, that he has concealed himself for a long while. Are you sure it was him, you saw?” Heimdall asks.

“It was Loki, alright. I would recognize that pain in my ass anywhere,” Clint grumbles.

“I can try to locate him again, but I don’t know how successful I’ll be,” Heimdall closes his eyes, and they rapidly move behind their respective lids. Heimdall beings to scowl.

His once relaxed hands begin to ball into clenched fists.

He makes a soft grunt, and visibly starts to shake.

A look of concern grows on all of their faces, but especially Thor’s.  
“Is this supposed to happen, Thor?” Wanda asks, her eyes flitting between Thor and Heimdall.

Thor takes a step forward, putting his hand on Heimdall’s shoulder.

“Heimdall? Are you alright, my friend? Can you hear me?”

Heimdall says nothing, completely oblivious to those around him.

“Heimdall?!” Thor tries again, shaking the man’s shoulder.

His pain only seems to be growing.

“Wanda, can you do something?” Natasha asks with a sense of urgency.

“I can try!” Wanda gets behind Heimdall, and let’s her hands hover around his head.

Slowly, Heimdall begins to still, until eventually he falls to one knee, panting.

“Heimdall, what did you see? What happened? I’ve never seen you like this.” Thor asks, as he crouches next to him.

Heimdall grabs Thor's arm, digging his fingers into the flesh of the god.

“Thor,-- I did not find your brother, but I believe I got close. There was someone there--someone who can infiltrate minds. They are powerful, Thor. Very powerful.”

“They’ve never met the Avengers,” Tony says, cocky, and full of confidence as always.

“There is something else, you all should know. Although, I know not how to phrase it.”

Natasha looks at the man quizzically.

“Go on,” She says, nodding.

“While I was searching for Loki, I caught glimpses of your companions. Your Midgardian friends….. they do not fair well…. and one….one has perished,” Heimdall says, not meeting their eyes.

They all stand there in stunned silence.

“Wha--What do you mean one died?! You’re wrong!” Tony shouts, pain written across his face.

“Tony--” Clint says, his eyes brimming with tears looking at his friend.

“No, he wasn’t sure what he was seeing! The powerful guy, he was messing with Heimdall's mind! No one is dead! No one!”

Tony storms out of the room, and back onto the bridge, but he doesn’t go far.

“Are you sure?” Natasha asks Heimdall, collected as always, even though the pain is clear in her eyes.

Heimdall nods, sullenly. 

“Do you know who it was?” Wanda asks, trying to keep her voice even.

“I’m sorry. I do not know his name. But your other friends live, desperately clinging to life in some cases. I recommend you go to them, while you still can.”

Clint nods, silent, his eyes moving back and forth as if he is looking for answers in the floor.

“Can you send us there?” Natasha asks.

“Of course. But be warned, something big is coming. I have never felt so much power enter my mind unwillingly. It would be best to collect your friends, and return to Midgard as promptly as possible.”

They all nod in agreement.

“I’ll go get Tony,” Natasha says, going out and calming the anxious billionaire. 

“Are you sure you are alright, my friend?” Thor asks.

“My body is in perfect health, my mind has been burdened with worry, however. Do no worry yourself with me though, dear friend. The universe is about to face a great threat, and we will have to be ready for it when it comes, or we shall all be joining our ancestors in death.”

And with that, Heimdall begins to send them through the bifrost one at a time.

 

Wanda and Clint land in a giant pile of trash, on the outskirts of a large city.

“Where the hell are we?” Clint says, wiping something green and sticky off of his hands.

“Heimdall called it Sakaar.”

 

Thor lands with ease, while Tony stumbles, almost falling. Tony lets out a small yelp, as a woman with bright pink skin walks by, giving the two of them a look of confusion, and mild terror.

“This isn’t Earth….” Tony mumbles. He had missed the memo that they were all going to find the rest of the Avengers.

“No, Tony. This is not Midgard. This is the planet Xandar, home of the Nova Corps.”

 

Natasha lands silently, looking around at her surroundings. She had chosen to go solo, knowing that she works best on her own. She wouldn’t be left babysitting a panicky Tony, and as much as she loved Wanda and Clint, they tended to have their heads in the clouds.

She makes note of the things around her. Display case, after display case, after display case. They had all manner of things in them. Living species. Trinkets. Plants. Things that Natasha didn’t even have words for.

She tried to push the worry away, as she imagined what went on in a place like this. Which one of her friends had ended up stranded here, and would she find them before it was too late?

Was it already too late?

That’s when Natasha heard the screaming, and her heart sank.

Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love you forever if you left me a comment, because I really appreciate the feedback <3
> 
> If you like talking at three in the morning to fellow nerds, about nerdy things, come say hi in my discord: https://discord.gg/GcXnGwJ


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummmm saddness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a row? Crazy. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just really wanted to write this. Because Angst.
> 
> Love you all!!! <3

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

It couldn’t be.

No.

Bucky let out a broken sob. No. Not his Steve. Not his…

He drops to his knees, all the fight gone from his body, and he just stares as they drag away his love’s lifeless body, leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

There are people shouting at him. Moving him. So much noise. So many people.

But then there is quiet.

Almost deafeningly so, except for the soft ragged sobs coming from someone, somewhere.

Unless….

Is that him? Is that his voice?

He doesn’t know. Doesn’t care. 

Minutes go by. hours? days?

The sobs quiet until they disappear entirely.

Eventually he is moved again. And again. And again.

But he doesn’t care.

They had taken the only person who had ever made him feel whole, and they had mutilated him. Tortured him.

 

Killed him.

 

And in the process, they had killed what remained of Bucky.

 

All that resided now was the cold, dead, emotionless soldier.

 

A pile of rocks asks him his name.

 

He responds with three simple word.

 

“The Winter Soldier.”

 

“I’m just saying, who would want to live on a planet full of trash?!” Clint says, trying to remove a box that had somehow become attached to his foot, “It’s gross!”

“I know you’re a neat freak--” Wanda starts.

“Not a neat freak! I just don’t like things lying around,” Clint interrupts.

“A neat freak. But, we need to stay focused. We need to figure out who is here, and then we need to get Heimdall’s attention so we can get back to Asgard. He’ll be looking for us, so stay focused.”

“I am focused! I’m multitasking! Looking for the team, and complaining about the ungodly amounts of trash tha--”

A hand grabs the front of Clint’s face, cutting off what he was about to say. Wanda whirls around at his sudden silence, her eyes getting big. At first it looks like she is about to pounce, but Wanda and Clint’s captor must have exchanged a silent message, because she looks over her shoulder, and immediately ducks behind a pile of trash.

Clint silently shouts at Wanda with his eyes, asking her to please explain the situation. She catches on, but only raises a figure to her lips, and gives a warning sign with her eyes.

“Whoever caught that big guy just made a shit ton of money! Heard he died in the fight. Pleased the crowd so much, they were willin’ to pay big bucks for the next match. Grandmaster sure is happy. Sent extra money to the scrapper trying to encourage him to bring a similar specimen. Load of shit if you ask me. The guy just got lucky, is all. Stumblin’ across ‘em like he did. Now, you said you heard somethin’ over ‘ere, Bobby?”

“Yeah. Sounded like a male and a female arguin’” 

“Reckon they’d earn us favor with the Grandmaster?”

“Yeah, if we can find them.”

Clint looks over at Wanda, preparing to fight. Whoever this Grandmaster person is, he doesn’t want to meet him. The hand slowly lowers from Clint’s mouth, and he turns around to see their potential savior. 

A woman wearing a dark blue cloak, is crouched behind him. Her face is obscured, but he can see her dark brown, almost black, hair cascading across her shoulders. She motions for them to follow.

Clint hesitates, but Wanda follows without hesitation. If Wanda trusts her it is good enough for him.

The two of them follow the strange woman through the streets of Sakaar, away from the circling vultures, not knowing that she herself is a scrapper.

 

Sam stays in the shadows of alleyways and doorways, holding Shuri, as Ryan approaches the citizens of Sakarr, trying to find someone who might know how to help them.  
As the sun begins to set, Sam grows increasingly more worried. Shuri wasn’t talking anymore, and they were no closer to finding a doctor.

Ryan comes trudging back, after asking yet another person doing their shopping in the outdoor market.

“I think we should try to get her something to eat. She needs to keep up her strength. It will give us more time,” Ryan says, looking with concern at Shuri’s deteriorating body.

“We don’t have any money, and even if we did, I doubt Shuri would be able to eat anything in the state she’s in.”

The dark pattern of bruising and swelling had spread to multiple locations all over her body, and her breathing was becoming strained.

“I have to do something, Sam. I’ve got to try.”

Before Sam can protest, Ryan enters the market once more. He scans the hundreds of booths, helplessly, looking for something she can eat.

That’s when a man catches his eye. Or, at least, what Ryan thinks is a man. He’s short with purple skin, and horns, and he’s waving Ryan over. Ryan gives the man a wary look, but decides to walk over.

“I don’t have any money,” Ryan begins, knowing that the man probably wants his nonexistent coins. 

But the man ignores his comment. His eyes are seeing past Ryan. Towards Sam. Towards Shuri.

Ryan stiffens, ready to tell Sam to run if need be. But the man does not make any threats or signs of aggression.

“She’s sick,” he states simply.

“Yes,” Ryan says, not knowing how much information to divulge.

“She is going to die, if you do not treat her soon. Is this your intention?”

Ryan frowns.

“No.”

“Bring her,” The man waves his hand, as he starts to walk away from Ryan, up the street, abandoning his booth.

Ryan looks at the man with bewilderment, and skepticism, then looks at Sam.

Should he trust this man? Could he help Shuri?

What other chance does Shuri have, if not with this man?

They had searched all day, and they couldn’t find a single doctor.

Ryan nods at Sam, and gives him the signal to follow, then runs to catch up with the man.

“So, what should I call you?” Ryan asks, as he catches up to the shorter man.

“Me? My name is Doug. And you are?”

 

Light.

Pain.

So much pain. Too much pain.

 

Darkness.

 

Searing hot white pain. 

Voices.

Warmth.

 

Darkness.

 

“Don’t let me down.”

“I won’t, sir.”

 

Darkness.

 

A cough. 

His own cough.

Eyes squinting. Blurry shapes.

So much light. 

Too much light 

A dull encompassing pain.

 

 

“Welcome to the land of the living, Captain Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out in the discord!!! https://discord.gg/GcXnGwJ


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My. Poor. Baby. PETER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I know it's been a second since I updated!! Sorry!! 
> 
> I was forced to be social which means that I could not write :(
> 
> BUT I'M BACK WOOOOO!!!! Hopefully to a more regular schedule now!!
> 
> Also, again, thanks for being patient with me, and I love you guys!!! <3

“I’m coming with you! You can’t stop me! He’s a kid, for goodness sake! I’m not going to sit idly by--”

“Bruce, look, I know we just met, but trust me when I say, you do not want to go anywhere near Thanos,” Gamora says, preparing the ship for launch, “It’s best if you just stay here with the others on Xandar, until I can figure out where they took Groot, Mantis, and Peter.”

“God this is bad. This is so, so, so, so bad. His Aunt is going to kill me. Tony is going to feel so guilty. I’m already feeling so guilty. This is not good. I need to calm down.”

“Everything is going to be alright, Doctor. Why don’t you take a walk, and get some air. Just don’t stray too far. Nova Corps is still circling, trying to pin us down.”

“Right. A walk. A walk is good. Wait-- aren’t you leaving?”

“That is the idea. I was just about to go get Nebula.”

“Are you sure--?”

“Bye, Bruce,” Nebula gently, but firmly pushes him out of the ship. As the doors are closing she yells, “Quill is going to do some investigating here on Xandar. Help him! You never know what you’ll find around the corner!”

Bruce frowns as the ship disappears behind some buildings, and he jams his hands in his pockets, muttering under his breath about how unfair the whole situation was. He starts off to go find Quill, Rocket, and Drax. They had gone to look for another ship to “purchase”. Bruce was pretty sure that meant steal.

He wishes guiltily that he could enjoy the scenery. He was probably one of the first people from Earth to set foot on an alien planet. He looks around, gazing up at the tall buildings, and marveling at the various species that walked the streets. 

He was so caught up in what appeared to be the alien equivalent of Starbucks, that he runs right into someone while rounding the street corner. He is totally taken off guard, and nearly falls over.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry. I’ve really got to pay more attention--” Bruce starts to mumble out an apology, as he straightens his clothes.

“Bruce?!”

Bruce’s head snaps up, finally looking at who he ran into.

“Tony?” He stares in shock for a few seconds, but it doesn’t take long to see who is behind the billionaire, “Thor? Oh, thank god you guys are here!”

Tony looks around, obviously searching for something.

“Where’s the kid, Bruce? He was with you, wasn’t he?”

Bruce looks anywhere but Tony’s eye.

“He was.”

Bruce catches a glimpse of their faces. Their expressions are pure horror.

“Do not tell me….It can not be the Spiderling that died,” Thor says, already choking up before getting a confirmation.

“What?! No! No. Peter is still alive, as far as I know. But, well, I really don’t know how to say this…”

“Oh my god, Bruce, just spit it out!” Tony says, starting to lose patience.

“Peter was kidnapped by a weird octopus looking man, along with some new friends of mine, and I have no idea where he is,” Bruce looks at his feet, ashamed of his poor guardianship.

Tony looks livid.

“Bruce-- Bruce, I put the kid with you, because I thought you could handle him. You’re the Hulk, Bruce!”

“Well, technically--”

Tony’s eyes bulge.

“Cut the bullshit, Bruce! You’re the Hulk, and you were supposed to protect him,” Tony takes a step closer to Bruce, “How the hell did you let him slip through your fingers?” Tony’s nose is mere centimeters away from Bruce’s, “How the hell could you fail him?” Tony’s fists are tightening.

Tony jumps slightly as a large hand lands on his shoulder.

“Tony, it is not Dr. Banner’s fault. I’m sure he did everything in his power to try and protect the Spiderling,” Thor says.  
“We’re going to get him back, Tony. I swear,” Bruce hopes that his promise will hold true. 

“Mr. Banner!” Bruce groans inwardly at Rocket. It’s doctor. Doctor Banner, “There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you. We’ve acquired a ship, and Quill even has a lead! But we’ve got to go! The owners are going to be back any minute!....Oh, am I interrupting something?”

Rocket looks at the three of them. All of them are rigid with nerves. Tony is staring at Rocket like he just met the Easter Bunny.

“What the fuck is this thing?”

 

 

“No. No. No. Please! Please don’t put me in there. Please, I--I can’t go back in there. Please,” Peter sobs, begging, as he tries to inch backward away from Taneleer.

“Get away from him!” Mantis yells. Only it isn’t Mantis. It’s Bucky. And when Peter turns back to Taneleer, his worst nightmare is standing before him.

Bram takes a step forward.

Peter shakes his head.

“Please no. I can’t take it anymore. I’m obedient. I’m ready to comply. Please.”

“I need you to get in the tank now, Peter. Won’t you be a good boy, and get in there?” Bram leers down at him, his eyes burrowing into Peter’s soul.

Peter can’t get away from him fast enough. Bram is lifting him up. Peter’s head is spinning. He feels like he’s going to vomit. He can hear Bucky yelling in the background. 

He’s going back in the tank. He’s going back in the tank. He’s going back in the tank.

Peter prepares himself for the burning. The tearing feeling in his lungs. The pain.

He is thrown into the tank, but to his surprise it isn’t full of water.

It’s empty.

Bram reaches in, and cuts Peter’s bonds. Peter lurches for Bram’s throat, but he is too slow. A large, unmovable panel covers the top of the tank.

This must be a new torture technique….

Bram is going to slowly draw all of the oxygen out of the room, and suffocate him. And then they’re going to give him a gun. And he will comply.

He has to comply.

He can already feel the air getting thin.

It’s getting thinner.

And thinner.

And thinner.

He sinks to the ground waiting for the panel to move.

Waiting for Bram to come get him.

But it doesn’t move, and Bram doesn’t come, and a horrible realization sets in.

Bram is angry with him for running away. He doesn’t want Peter anymore.

Bram means to kill him.

And he starts to laugh. He laughs and laughs and laughs. Because it’s just so damn funny.

Peter had spent days, weeks, months being tortured by this monster. Bram had spent so much time and effort trying to recreate Hydra’s best weapon, and now they were going to kill him?

It was absurd! Ridiculous!

And you know what, he’ll go gladly. Better to die now, then to end up as a thing for Bram to torture when he’s bored.

Peter’s eyes start to droop. This must be it, he thinks. It’s the end. 

Peter thinks he’s at peace, that is, until Bucky comes into view.

“No…” he whispers. That’s all he seems to have strength for. He won’t let Bucky watch him die.

But it isn’t Bucky. It’s Mantis.

And suddenly, everything comes into startlingly clear focus, as she slowly lifts the fog from his brain. But it doesn’t make things better.

In fact, it makes things worse. Much, much worse. Because even though Bram is not there, Peter can still feel his essence. Feel the breath on his skin. The touch of his cruel fingers. The sing-song taunts of his voice. 

And even though he’s not there, it doesn’t matter. Because Peter is in the same situation, if not worse. He’s in a tank. Kidnapped. And this time, he doesn’t have a Russian lullaby. He doesn’t have Bucky’s soothing stories. He doesn’t have anyone who truly understands him. Just a woman he recently met. A woman he knows almost nothing about.

He starts to sob uncontrollably.

He just wants to go home. He just wants Aunt May. He just wants Ned. He just wants Bucky, and Nat, and Ryan, and Steve, and Bruce, and the rest of his Super Family.

He just wants someone to hold him, and protect him, and keep him safe.

Because he can’t do this.

Not again.

Not alone.

“Peter…” Mantis whispers, holding out her hand, “I can--”

But Mantis never finishes her sentence.

Peter stares, sure that he has gone insane.

“Don’t you dare touch him,” Natasha spits out, her voice dripping with a silent threat, pointing a knife at Mantis’ throat. 

Peter curls further into himself, desperately willing his mind to let him rest.

He can’t take much more of these hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk Marvel, Voltron, Overwatch, OCs, or any of the other 10 billion random topics that get brought up in my discord? You can come join our little internet family now @ https://discord.gg/GcXnGwJ


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sakaar! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! AAAAAAAAAA! It's been a minute! I've missed you guys! <3
> 
> Thanks so much for the 100 kudos!!!! <3
> 
> I hope you like this new installment!!!!!
> 
> WHO IS READY FOR A REBELLION?!?!?

Korg looks at the man sitting across from him. He has an empty look in his eyes. He had only said three words since he had entered the room: “The Winter Soldier.” That was four hours ago.

Korg didn’t mind, though. It wasn’t as if Meik was a good conversationalist. Korg was used to doing all the talking.

He told the man all about his failed rebellion, and how he was trying to start a new one. He wanted to get out of this place, but he was also determined to remain optimistic while he was stuck here. No need to cry over circumstances you can’t control. What did it matter if he was a slave to a lunatic who might one day decide to kill him? He was making new friends, and hopefully they would join his cause! 

Korg loved meeting new people. There was nothing like a new face to talk to. Granted this fellow was only slightly more responsive than Zorp, and Zorp had been dead for six hours. He still talked to him, though. Zorp was a good listener.

“So that’s when I noticed that my opponent only had one eye! It took me a few more seconds to disarm him, using his blindspot, and then the match was over. The crowd loved me after that match. Didn’t even have to kill anyone. It was a good day. Meik taught me how to draw using rocks that day. Does feel a bit odd to be using my own arm to draw. Got to be honest. And then there was this one time-- We had this friend. His name was Doug. We don’t know what happened to him. Just up and disappeared one day. Good ole Doug--”

The door opens, and a guard comes in.

“Soldier. You’re up.”

Korg is surprised when the man looks up immediately. He hadn’t moved at all since Korg had started talking. It hurt Korg’s feelings a bit. But the feeling faded almost immediately, and he continued his story to Zorp.

As he talked to the corpse, he could hear the commentary coming from the arena.

Based on what he was hearing, this man was ruthless. 

He took down twelve opponents in twenty minutes.

All of them were dead.

There were going to be a lot of Zorps around, and a lot fewer people for his rebellion.

 

 

“Hurry up! Do you want to become one of the Grandmaster’s contestants?” The woman says, beckoning to them to hurry up.

Clint picks up his space, as Wanda brings up the rear, constantly glancing over her shoulder.

“Why are we trusting you again?” Clint eyes her dubiously, “And what kind of name is the Grandmaster?”

“Because if you didn’t trust me, you would likely be dead right now. There is a new guy in the pit. He’s good. Like really good, and the crowd loves him. He came into the pit the other day, and tried to give his own life for this other guy. It was all very dramatic. Anyway, the new champion is efficient at killing, and has no remorse. If you ended up in that ring, you wouldn’t last two seconds,” The woman says matter-of-factly.

Clink perks up, taking personal offense.

“Hey! I’m an Avenger! I saved the planet from alien invaders! I’m sure I could handle one guy,” Clint says, puffing out his chest.

“THE planet? Which planet? There are many,” The woman says, leading them into a narrow alley that was hiding behind thick drapes.

“He means Earth. Midgard. Whatever you call it,” Wanda clarifies.

The woman stops dead in her tracks, and turns around to face them.

“You are from Midgard? Well isn’t that unusual. So few of you leave your realm. Huh.” 

She turns once more, and continues on. Clint jogs slightly to keep up with her.

“Where are you taking us? Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you to see a friend. He has a shop down at the markets. Figured he might be able to get you two jobs.”

“Why are you helping us?” Wanda asks. Her eyes narrow, trying to make sense of the situation.

“I’m sick and tired of the way things run on Sakaar. I’ve been jipped too many times by the Grandmaster. I’ve joined a rebellion. My friend Doug told me about it. A man named Korg is going to gather the fighters, and we are going to overthrow the Grandmaster. We are going to reshape Sakaar. I want it to be a pleasant place to live out the rest of my existence. We would still have the pits of course, but it would be a place to watch non-lethal, voluntary fights. People would pay to watch. Enough of the Grandmaster’s slavery bullshit. I thought if I got you jobs, maybe you would consider joining the rebellion,” She gets more and more animated as she talks.

“So, how close are we to this friend of yours?” Clint asks, not really interested in hearing more. He just came here to find his friends. The sooner he could ditch this lady the better.

“Doug’s? It’s just around the corner. Also, I guess I forgot to mention this. I’m bad with introductions, but my name is Brunnhilde.”

“Wanda.”

“Clint.”

Even though his patience was wearing thin, at least he had that in common with Brunnhilde. They were both terrible at socializing.

 

 

“Put her here, on the table,” Doug indicates to a large metal table sitting in the middle of the room. Sam lays Shuri down carefully, putting his hand under her head to make sure it didn’t hit the hard surface. All the while he was careful not to touch her.

“I’m guessing this was a vibranium poison?” Doug asks, going to a large cabinet on the opposite wall to where they are standing. He throws open the doors, revealing hundreds of glass bottles. They all contained different colored liquids, with varying viscosities. He starts to rummage through them.

“That’s what she told us,” Sam shrugs.

“Can you help her?” Ryan asks, coming up right beside the man, “Is there anyway I can help? I have a basic understanding of human physiology. Maybe I can help.”

Doug pulls out three large bottles of purple liquid, and dumps them in Ryan’s arms. Then he proceeds to a counter that has lots of clean rags on it.

“I’m going to need both of you to help, or your friend is as good as dead. Now get over here!” Doug yells at them, motioning them closer to the table where Shuri lies. Her breathing is soft and shallow, and her skin is covered in sweat. Almost half of her body is jet black at this point, consumed by the poison, “Listen carefully. These bottles here contain a counter toxin. It will help stabilize her, and then slowly remove the vibranium poison from her body. It’s going to be very painful for her, though. Her body is going to try to reject the counter toxin. If it succeeds, there is nothing that we can do to help her. I’m going to give her some. One of you is going to need to hold her down, so that I can get the liquid down her throat. The other should try talking to her. Try keeping her calm.”

Ryan looks at Sam, then back at Shuri. Everyone is silent, and all that can be heard is a small wheezing coming from Shuri.

“Well?!” Doug says, as he uncorks the bottle, “We need to do this now! Stop standing around.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Ryan mutters, pulling up a chair next to Shuri. His eyes stayed fixed on his unconscious new friend. Sam moves to hold down Shuri’s shoulders.

“Okay on the count of three,” Doug says, “One, two--”

The door to the small room flies open. Three figures fill the doorway.

“Clint?! Wanda?!” Sam says, his attention diverted.

“--three.”

Shuri’s eyes fly open as the liquid burns her insides. 

 

“Welcome to the land of the living, Captain Rogers.”

Steve groans. Everything hurts.

“It really was a close call, wasn’t it Topaz? I mean can you imagine if he actually died?”

“Yes.”

“Well, sure. He would be a corpse right now. But the money we would lose! He is such a wonderful investment. The crowd loved him! Isn’t that right, Rogers?”

Steve tried to open his eyes. He recognized the voice, but his groggy mind couldn’t place it.

“How long until we can reunite the lovers in the pit? I mean that soldier guy is killing it right now, but can you imagine the turn out for the two of them battling each other?”

Soldier, Steve thinks. Who is this soldier that they are talking about?

“He has advanced healing, but he was basically dead when we turned him over to the medical staff. His heart wasn’t even beating. Between his arm, his leg, and the gaping hole in his stomach, you’re looking at a while.”

“Hmmmm…… How long until he can stand? We just tell the masses that they’re both going to be in the pit. The soldier kills Rogers, and then we have the funds to build that hot tub theme park I was telling you about.”

“We should use that money to pay off the Scrappers. They’re getting antsy.”

“Nonsense! The Scrappers love me! I’m the Grandmaster! Who doesn’t love me? Don’t answer that.”

“Will that be all, sir? I’ve got to go prep the Winter guy for the next fight.”

“Yes, that will be all, Topaz.”

That’s when it clicked in Steve’s head.

They were talking about Bucky.

They called him the “Winter guy.”

If they fought, and Bucky wasn’t himself…..

Steve tried to will his body to stop healing.

He didn’t want to die at the hands of the one he loved most in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm in the swing of things with school, I'm going to aim to have at LEAST one chapter up every weekend, but some weeks will be more challenging than others depending on how many exams I have!
> 
> Also, as always, if you would like to come hang out in our rapidly growing discord family, feel free to come say hi at: https://discord.gg/gwAhu5u


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP:
> 
> Peter, Mantis, and Groot were taken captive by Maw. They were then given to the Collector, by Maw and Loki, in exchange for Taneleer's infinity stone.
> 
> Meanwhile, Natasha ends up on Knowhere after being sent there by Heimdall. She confronts Mantis, who she believes is about to hurt Peter.
> 
> Enjoy the show!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!!
> 
> Sorry I went MIA. My semester has been a lot more demanding then I anticipated. I'm sorry for just kind of disappearing!! I have not abandoned you!! <3 <3
> 
> As always, I love you guys so much!!!!!
> 
> Keep being awesome!

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Natasha’s hand grips the knife tight as she aims it at the strange looking woman that is hovering over Peter. The woman and Peter look at her startled. Natasha expects Peter to look relieved, but instead he draws in on himself further.He is pressed firmly against the wall of the tank.

Natasha had followed the woman into the tank after watching her take down all of the guards in the immediate area. She just touched them on the head, and they all plummeted to the floor like a bag of rocks. Her hand was dangerously close to touching Peter’s head now. She did a quick scan of Peter to search for any obvious injuries. He looked a little beat up, but not in any immediate danger of bleeding out.

Her attention wasn’t on Peter for long, though. She knew that she couldn’t take her focus off of the woman. There were five unconscious bodies in the hall. She wasn’t about to become the sixth, and she sure as hell wasn’t about to let Peter become one either.

“Move away from him,” Natasha says in a low, threatening voice. The woman doesn’t move from her spot on the ground next to Peter. She just looks defiantly into Natasha’s eyes. That’s when Natasha spots it. The way the woman holds herself, like she is guarding Peter. Protecting him. The way a mother might protect her child from a dangerous animal. “Who are you to Peter?”

“A friend,” the woman says simply.

“What happened?”

“Why should I tell you?” She moves a few inches closer to Peter. She is clearly on edge.

“I’m Peter’s friend, too. I’m here to take him home,” Natasha states.

“Prove to me that you’re sincere,” she holds out her hand, as if asking Natasha to take it.

“What?” Natasha eyes the hand dubiously.

“Prove that you’re here to help Peter. Take my hand.”

Natasha looks between Peter and this woman. Peter seems lost in his own world. His eyes flicker all over the room, and he seems to be mumbling something under his breath. When their eyes meet, a chill runs up Natasha’s spine. Peter has an odd expression on his face. Something that Natasha can’t quite place. She had expected fear, maybe even distrust, but this was something different. Something unnerving. 

“Fine,” Natasha says, placing her hand into the woman’s. The woman closes her eyes and tenses.

“So much distrust…..so much resentment...and sadness…..” Natasha pulls her hand away, scowling. The woman smiles, “but there was love, too, and if you say that that love is for Peter, then I believe you. Can you help me get him out of here?”

“That’s the plan,” Natasha says, moving closer to Peter, and kneeling down in front of his balled up form, “Peter? Hey, it’s me, Nat. You’re safe now, Peter. We’re going to bring you home to May. Okay?”

Peter looks up at her. There is a glint of something in his eyes, before they become filled with sorrow. Natasha stands up, and offers a hand to Peter. He hesitates before taking it, and getting to his feet.

To her surprise, Peter immediately engulfs her in a large hug. Her body, tense only seconds before, relaxes. She rubs Peter’s back, making small circles with her fingers.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, Peter. Everything is going to be alr--”

She exhales, as she realizes her mistake.

She realized what the emotion was on Peter’s face. It was an emotion she had hardly ever seen him express, which is why she couldn’t place it. She silently curses herself for being so naive as the hard barrel of her gun presses against her abdomen. 

Peter’s eyes flash with a crazed anger. The corner of his mouth twitches into a smile.

“You didn’t have to hand me the gun this time. I got it myself.”

 

Peter stares into the fake Natasha’s face. His hand holding the gun shakes slightly. If it came down to it, he wasn’t sure if he could pull the trigger. But these were the monsters. These were the people who wanted to hurt him. His mind was just playing tricks on him. It was trying to comfort him by showing him the people that cared for him. But it was all just a game his mind had devised.

He silently switched places with Natasha, which got him close to the opening at the top of the tank.

“Peter, it’s me, Natasha,” the hallucination says. Peter ignores her, looking up at the gap. He could make the jump, he thinks to himself. 

“Back up,” He instructs, pointing his head in the direction of the opposite corner, “Both of you.”

Mantis immediately moves into the corner, but Natasha stays rooted to the spot.

“You’re making a mistake, Peter. We’re here to help you. We’re your friends.” Peter feels a slight twinge in his heart. He almost feels bad for the look of pain on Natasha’s face. Almost.

“I said back up. Unless you want me to shoot. I will. I’ve done it before.” The memory resurfaces. Why were guns always part of the picture? Peter hated guns.

“Focus, Peter. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore,” Natasha says, as she slowly backs away.

“I know. How would you be able to hurt me if I’m not here?”

And without looking at the pained expression on her face, Peter leaps upward. He grabs hold of the glass, pulls himself up, and crawls away from the edge before the others have time to pull him back down. He then quickly replaces the cover of the tank, trapping the other two inside.

He flops down on his back, dropping the gun, and breathes heavily.

He did it. He got out of the tank. Now he just had to find a way home. Back to Bucky, Steve, Ned, the real Natasha, everyone. Back to his family.

He climbed down the side of the tank. The fake Natasha was banging on the glass, yelling words that Peter could not hear. The fake Mantis looked confused, and hurt. Again, he almost felt bad, but he was sure someone would come for them eventually.

It wasn’t long before Peter found what appeared to be a spaceship. He had no idea how to fly it, no idea where he was going, and he was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to last three hours in the vastness of space, but anywhere was better than here.

He entered the small space vessel, strapped himself in, and after several minutes of pushing random buttons, he started the engine. 

He smiled to himself.

Peter Parker: space pirate.

 

***Two Weeks Later***

 

Loki paced the bridge of the ship, staring intensely at Maw. They had been traveling for a little over two weeks now trying to locate the soul stone. Maw never let Loki leave his sight. 

Loki tugs anxiously at the collar around his neck. Maw notices, and Loki instantly drops his hand to his side.

“Good to see your learning,” Maw says, looking back to the instruments lighting up before him. Loki does not dignify him with a response. “We’re approaching a ship. Care for a walk?”

Loki knew he had no choice in the matter. Maw would make him go whether he wanted to or not. He twitches his lips into a convincing smile.

“Nothing would please me more.”

Ten minutes later they were right on top of the ship. It appeared to be drifting in space, but there was no distress signal, and all of their readings showed that the ship was in perfect working order.

Loki wonders if Maw would allow him to use magic if it came down to a fight. 

The two of them board the ship. The hallways are dark, and there isn’t a soul in sight.

“Well, this really appears to be a waste of our time. Might I suggest that we get back to the task at hand. Thanos--”

“Now, now, Loki, where is your sense of adventure?”

“I just don’t want our mutual friend to be upset when we come back empty handed.”

“We won’t be,” Maw says simply.

They finally reach the bridge of the ship. A tuft of hair poked out from above the pilot’s seat.

“Make your presence known, and you may be spared,” Maw says in his soft, but threatening voice. When the person doesn’t move, Maw signals for Loki to move forward and investigate.

Loki grimaces, but walks towards the front of the ship. When he gets a glimpse of the pilot he freezes. It’s the small Midgardian boy. The one they had left with Taneleer. Loki gulps. The poor kid should have stayed there. He should have accepted his fate with Taneleer. Loki stares at the kid’s unconscious body.

“Well?” Maw says impatiently. 

Loki has no choice. Maw knows the kid. He can’t lie.

“It’s one of the prisoners we left with Taneleer. Appears the Collector isn’t very good at retaining his purchases,” Loki says, his voice devoid of anything but contempt for the Collector.

“Hmm…An interesting development,” Maw says as he rounds the seat, and sees the kid, “He’s from Terra, isn’t he? He could come in handy when Thanos makes his move for the time stone. Bring him.”

Loki glares at Maw as he starts to walk out of the room. Loki gingerly picks up the boy, careful not to knock his head, and follows behind Maw.

The kid’s head flops to one side, landing softly against Loki’s chest. He looks down at the kid. His chest rising and falling slowly. His palms glistening with sweat. 

He hoped that the kid would never wake.

But he knew that eventually he would.

And although Loki would try his best, no one would be able to save him from the Mad Titan’s rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to come yell at me to write more, please consider joining my internet community over on discord: https://discord.gg/NSGCkEQ


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is broken on the inside......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around! It makes me so happy, and I feel so lucky to have wonderful people like yourselves reading my fic. As always, I'm going to try and update as frequently as possible!! I hope you all enjoy this latest installment <3

*Two weeks ago*

“Okay on the count of three,” Doug says, “One, two--”

The door to the small room flies open. Three figures fill the doorway.

“Clint?! Wanda?!” Sam says, his attention diverted.

“--three.”

Shuri’s eyes fly open as the liquid burns her insides. 

“Hold her down, son! Hold her down!” Doug shouts at Sam.

Clint and Wanda stand dumbfounded in the entryway until Brunhilde pushes past them.

Sam refocuses his attention on Shuri. Her eyes are wide and wild as Doug forces the liquid down her throat. She tries to sit up, but Sam holds her down firmly.

“Shhh, shhh, Shuri. It’s okay. You’re safe. We’re going to make you better! You’re doing great. Just a little more. We need to get the toxin in your system neutralized. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine,” Ryan says in a soothing voice, trying to hold himself together. His eyes keep glancing over to Clint, Wanda, and the mysterious woman who accompanies them.

“Is that?.....Is that T’Challa’s sister?” Clint asks, staring in disbelief at Shuri, “What the fuck is going on?!”

“Little busy, Clint,” Sam grunts out. Shuri is much stronger then she appears, “Could use a little help. Wanda?”

Wanda jumps slightly at the sound of her name as she comes out of a small trance. She had been staring at Shuri, as if she were seeing her dead brother rise from the grave.

“Yes? Oh, of course,” Wanda hurries over to Shuri’s side, and she puts her hands on either side of Shuri’s head. Red energy swirls out of her fingertips, and lightly caresses the distraught girl’s temples. Shuri’s pupils dilate, and her body stops fighting so hard. Doug is able to get the rest of the liquid down her throat with minimal resistance.

“What did you make her see?” Clint asks out of curiosity. He had perched himself on some crates that were stacked by the door.

“It’s really none of your concern,” Wanda responds, looking grimly at Shuri, “The important thing is that she is in less pain.”

“Neat parlor trick,” Brunhilde says, as she rummages through the cabinets, looking for something to drink. Wanda stays silent, but walks to Ryan’s side and gives him a hug. She also places a hand on Sam’s shoulder, who is still busy holding down a feeblily struggling Shuri. Doug carries the empty bottles over to a basket, and tosses them inside. Then he rounds on Brunhilde.

“What are you doing here?” He asks in an irritated tone, “You know you’re supposed to stay away.”

“You have the good stuff. What can I say?” Brunhilde says, as she removes one of the bottles from the cabinets, uncorks it, and takes a large swig, “Plus I found these two idiots wandering around the wastes just begging to be picked up by Scrappers. Thought you might find them a job. They might join the rebe--”

“Shh!! Will you shut up! You know what would happen if the Grandmaster found out! We wouldn’t even get the luxury of the fighting pits! Topaz would see to it.”

“Okay, calm yourself, Doug! No one is going to find out. Topaz has enough on her mind with the rest of the Scrappers demanding their money.”

Shuri had mellowed enough for Sam to let go of her, but he didn’t leave her side. Ryan was holding her hand, still whispering comforts in her ear, even though she could no longer hear them due to the dream state she was in.

“I’m sorry, but can someone explain what the hell is going on here?” Sam asks in a low voice.

“I second that,” Clint says, holding up an arrow that he had been fiddling with.

“How did you get here, man?” Sam shakes his head in disbelief.

“Thor. Well, more accurately, Heimdall. Finally got to meet the guy. He’s pretty great.”

“The others that were with you?”

“They’re all good, but….” Wanda chimes in. She trails off, and studies the floor. 

“But what?” Ryan asks, looking up.

“Someone died. We don’t know who. We just know it wasn’t anyone on our pod.” Clint says, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Who was with you?” Sam asks.

“It was me, Wanda, Tony, and Natasha. Who was with you guys?”

“Steve and Bucky were with us, but Bucky… well he ran off after almost killing Ryan. Steve… Steve might be dead. We don’t know where they are now. For all we know, they could be dead,” Sam informs him grimly.

“That also leaves Peter and Bruce,” Clint says.

“This is too horrible,” Ryan mumbles, a dead look in his eyes.

Brunhilde walks over, and shoves the bottle she had been holding into Ryan’s hand.

“Drink. It helps,” She says simply, “Trust me, I know.”

 

*Present Day*

“Will someone please tell this Frankenstein trash panda that we should be heading into the Z quadrant, not the alpha quadrant! If that old woman on Xandar was telling the truth, the Chitauri outpost should be that way!” Tony yells, throwing up his hands.

“Who are you calling a Frankenstein trash panda, you fancy-ass garbage can?” Rocket growls.

“Hey, hey, hey! Both of you, calm yourselves!” Thor interjects, “I agree with the rabbit. We should be heading into the alpha quadrant.” 

“I don’t know, you guys... based on Tony’s calculations, we need to head into the Z quadrant,” Bruce mutters.

“Has anyone seen my knifes? The last place I saw them was in the bathroom,” Drax asks, knocking into everyone as he searches the small communal area.

“Give me that,” Quill says as he snatches a paper map out of Bruce’s hands. He studies it intensely for a few seconds, then shakes his head, “Rocket, you were reading the map upside down again!”

“No, I wasn’t! There is no right side up for maps. Is there?”

“We’re going to the Z quadrant, and we are going to kick some kidnapping ass. No one takes Mantis, Groot, and mini me, and gets away with it!” Quill shouts, jumping into the pilot’s chair.

“Just remember, I called first dibs,” Tony says gruffly, his fist clenching.

“AAAHH! I found them!” Drax shouts from somewhere out of sight, “I forgot I put them under the couch cushions for safe keeping!”

“You did what?! I could have been stabbed!” Rocket yells, wandering off to yell at Drax some more.

Thor walks up behind Tony and Bruce.

“Do you think the spiderling is still alive?” He asks in a soft concerned whisper.

Tony puts on a forced smile.

“Kid’s plucky. He’ll make it.”

 

Peter shifts in the bed, becoming more comfortable. It’s too early to get up yet. May will wake him up when it’s time for school. He buries himself further under the blanket.

The mattress seems harder than usual. Was he just stiff from his nightly patrols? Did he go on patrol last night?

Suddenly, it all comes flooding back to him.

The pods.

The Guardians.

Xandar.

The tank.

The ship.

His eyes bolt open. He surveys his surroundings. This didn’t look like his ship. This was a new ship. Which begs the question, how did he end up here? Whose ship was he on?

He tries to get up, but his wrist is bound to the bed.

“Ahh, I see you’ve woken up.”

Peter snaps his head in the direction of the voice, and his breath gets caught in his chest as he sees the owner of it.

“I see that you recognize me,” he says with a sly grin.

“Loki,” Peter says in a tense voice.

“You should’ve stayed with the Collector. You shouldn’t have left.”

“Of course you would think that. That’s all you want. To see humanity conquered. To see humanity enslaved. That’s what you wanted, right? To have me be enslaved?”

Loki chuckles darkly, a grin spreading across his face. His eyes tell a different story, though. There is sorrow in them.

“You think being with Taneleer would have been enslavement? You think that would have been such a terrible life? You have much to learn, young one. You do not know what it means to be truly enslaved.”

“And you do?” Peter snaps back.

Loki says nothing. He looks at Peter for a second, contemplating.

“Let me give you some advice, child. Do what they say. Save yourself some pain.”

Peter looks at him in confusion, as Loki gets up to leave.

“Who’s they?! What’s going on?! Loki! Loki!! Answer me! What’s going on!!?”

But Loki had already left, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to join my discord, here is the link: https://discord.gg/kuuVmdw
> 
> Please leave me a comment! They fuel my motivation to write, and I would really love some feedback <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please leave me a comment!! They fuel my motivation to write!!!


End file.
